Inbetween
by WhenFireAndIceBurnAsOne
Summary: This story is a short story between my first After Hours and the next one He's Back. WARNING : MAY CONTAIN SCENES OF SEX VIOLENCE AND SWEARING. SLASH HET F/F
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own Torchwood or their characters.

This is where the entire story is AU now I will not follow Season Two Three or Four. Radio plays or books.

The first part of this chapter will focus on Gwen and her ability to adapt to the new employees. I know that I prefer Ianto/Jack but even though I am not fond of Gwen she is the one who always challenge Jack so she will be challenging Ianto now he is the leader.

Chapter One

It had been around two weeks since Jack had left and Ianto could tell that it was going to be a while until everyone was at ease with each other and it could take time to get used to the new rotas and training schedules. Tosh was eager to get to know the new people broaden her social life and her skills. Rosanne knew what it was like to be the new worker in the hub and sympathised with them. They were familiar with Torchwood and Ianto but not with the layout or the little more laid back style. Owen and Gwen were the most vocal about the changes Ianto was implementing Gwen because it meant she really had to prove herself now she couldn't get by on making mistakes and doing what she wanted. With Owen it wasn't because of what Ianto had implemented but because he had spent around three years with the old style of command and it was hard to adjust. He had made sure after the first time he had offended Ianto with complaining that he apologised and assured the young leader that it was more because he was used to the old system but he would try his best to get used to used it. Since then Ianto didn't take it to heart but snapped back bringing some sarcastic humour into the otherwise tense and stressful time.

The newcomers knew that they had their work cut out for them. They did not diminish their abilities and knowledge and Ianto had made it clear he did not want them too. It had ruffled feathers to begin with Gwen's mostly. Tosh had accepted help and information when it was offered Rosanne was the same. After their first meeting Tony and Owen had managed to forge a friendship and tomorrow James would be joining them. Owen had taken Tony to his last meeting with James so that the two men could meet and see if they were compatible. Which luckily they had been and for that Owen was happy. Owen also understood that they all had different expertises that if they worked together they were unstoppable.

Gwen thought she had learned a lot since she had started and suddenly she was being tested on her firearms which Jack taught her the computers medical and archiving again. She was back to square one the rookie even though she had been there longer than them. Everyone avoided going into too much detail about One but all she could gather was that training there was rigid and to a very high standard. A lot higher than at Three because they were trained before going to their respective areas or in the field. Jack taught as he went along he believed that people would learn better and quicker if they were out in the field getting the experience. One trained and trained and only if you were good were you allowed in for further training. All of them had degrees in one or two subjects that were relevant to their areas. She had noticed that nearly all of them had made appointments with Mel to talk and she had taken the longest too because she thought there was no need to. Jack had left them that was all there was to it. He hadn't told her but had told Ianto and she was jealous at that. She felt inferior that there was no point to her being there and on top of that Rhys was getting more and more distant from her. But she hadn't made an appointment because she believed she could deal with it alone. Watching them one by one head into the conference room; which had been turned into a meeting room now it wouldn't fit all of them at any one time not afraid to say they weren't coping or that they need help. She waited until everyone had gone for their turn before quietly climbing the stairs and knocking on the door. Mel waved her in getting a new folder and waited for her to start talking.

Ianto had watched the changes and had seen the struggles that they had all gone through but he was glad that now they were getting it and they were able to work together. Two days ago they had done the first transfer with UNIT so Marc and Rick had more work to sort out but they had worked with Ianto so they picked up his new system very quickly and with the extra hands they got with everyone chipping in when there was nothing to do it was going rather quickly. On one hand Ianto wanted to work on the archives over months maybe a couple of years to get it perfect but realistically he knew that it couldn't happen they needed to be able to access the information quickly if they needed to. On the other hand the quicker the archives were sorted and the information uploaded onto the server everyone could work on more projects and research which could be helpful in the long run.

Ianto had spent most of his time in Jack's office. Paperwork calls to the government and Her Majesty. Rodney spoke to UNIT for him so he didn't need to talk to them. He had gone through all the files in the safe and decided that he would visit Alice and let her know Jack wanted him to take care of her while he was away. He also hoped by asking her to help him with Flat Holm and the safe compounds she could see that her father was good as well as bad sometimes. Ianto knew he wasn't perfect but he was trying to make up for what he had done in the past. Ianto knew that there were things about Jack he didn't want to know but he was concerned with who he was now in his lifetime.

Considering how much help Ianto gave Jack with his paperwork Jack wasn't helpless when it came to it. Ianto just demanded higher standards very high standards. He would admit to taking over Jack's paperwork without permission Jack did have a good standard just not Ianto's standard and had to learn all over again. He had made sure that all the agents understood his standards when it came to paperwork he was determined to bring Torchwood back up on top but in a good way. He wanted to make sure they gathered enough information to create accurate and reliable knowledge on what came through the rift to arm future generations.

The one thing that threw everyone through a loop was that Ianto had decided to rotate teams in the field. Four would go out at any one time and Ianto would decide who was on point. Four would go out whoever was on point wouldn't go out the next time and someone else would go instead and someone else would go on point it meant that everyone would be on so many cases then stay in the hub and everyone got a chance at fieldwork and hub work. He made sure everything was adhered to and so far everything was working and he made sure he was the last one on the rotation for fieldwork so he had enough time to get the hub the way he wanted it.

Harry Edward Adam and Johnny worked together to get the hub up to standard of course it took time but the plans were already in the works. Small projects first and then the larger ones. They took in everyone's requests and needs. Like Tosh Rosanne and Rodney got workstations that were mainly centred on the computers they used. Tosh's was the largest. Jen and Kate had desk with a surface area between the separate computer areas to work on the weapons. And so on all the areas were designed on the people that would be using them. They started in the main hub so that everyone could get back to work as soon as they could. Everybody else chipped mainly sorting and cleaning but getting the areas ready for improvement meant it could done a lot quicker than usual.

Hidden rooms were to be turned into work rooms where everyone could go if they needed peace and quiet or they research projects they needed extra space for. Larger rooms were to be made into guest quarters mainly for non threatening lifeforms until help could be given. The cells will get an upgrade also.

Ianto just hoped when Jack came back that he didn't disapprove of all the changes he had made. All the changes that were happening. He hoped that he would understand why he had made all the changes and accept them in time.

Ianto made sure all the files were safely locked away and got his things together he was going to visit Alice see what he could do to start to mend the relationship between her and her father. He had chosen a day where Gwen wasn't meant to be in the office so she couldn't ask where he was going. As much as she tried not to contradict him at every turn she still did at times which caused everyone to wonder why Jack hired her. But she had come in saying she had work to do. He found it a little strange she was the one that wanted says off and one day she had she was there. It was like she couldn't bear not being in the loop she had to know everything.

He headed out to the office heading towards Toshiko. Owen was with her coordinating how they would introduce James to everyone and the tests tomorrow. Owen wasn't going to give him a test in first aid since he was a doctor but he knew that Tosh Kate and Jen Marc and Rick would be showing him the main ropes tomorrow.

"I have to go out for a couple of hours. If something comes up give me a call and we will go from there." he murmured to them. Tosh knew that there was no point in asking where he was going because she wouldn't get an answer and it wasn't because he was being secretive but because if she needed to know he would say where he was going. Owen narrowed his eyes but said nothing his thoughts were running along the same line as Tosh's if they needed to know they would.

"Alright if something comes up we will call you and then we can handle it." Owen told him. Ianto nodded and headed towards the cogwheel.

"TOSH AND OWEN ARE IN CHARGE UNTIL I GET BACK." he shouted across the hub so most of them would hear. The cog wheel door shut before anyone could question it. They looked a little puzzled but went back to work Gwen on the other hand turned to Owen and Tosh.

"Where is he going?" she demanded.

"Didn't say but he is the leader now it's up to him what he does." Owen told her turning back to the screen looking at the schedule that Tosh had planned out.

"What if we need him?" even the other could tell she wasn't worried about that she just wanted info.

"You heard him we are in charge and we have been here long enough to know how to handle our job. And if we needed to know where he was we would." Tosh didn't even take her eyes on the screen. They wanted to get James integrated as quick as possible so they could all finally settle down but all the tests were long and tiring so they were trying to figure out how to do it so it didn't take long but he was at his best for each.

"But-"

"But nothing Gwen he has gone out we do not know where so get on with your work. It's about time he left this place he's the only one that hasn't in two weeks." Owen snapped Tosh put a hand on his hip to try and remind him to be nice. They had become closer after that night but only so far as very close friends nothing more. They hugged and kissed each other's cheeks more but Rosanne knew she had nothing to worry about.

"I was only asking." She said sullenly turning back to her work.

Owen sighed. "Gwen you asked we told you; you carried on. We don't know where he has gone so how can we answer you?"

"No need to snap."

"And there is no need for you to be nosy but you are so we are even." He turned away ending the conversation. She scowled but carried on with her work. Tosh smiled at Owen winking at him and reset the schedule again so they could work it out.

Ianto sat in the car for five minutes debating whether or not it was a good idea but he knew he had to try. Ianto knocked on the door of the address he got from Jack's memory tin. He hoped he could changes Alice's mind so Jack could be the father and grandfather he desperately wanted to be.

The door was opened by a woman in her late thirties and Ianto could see how much she looked like her father.

"May I help you?" She asked him.

"I'm Ianto Jones and I work with your father." Her eyebrows shot up he could see that she didn't think Jack spoke about her. "Jack went away a little while ago and I've been keeping an eye on his finances and transactions and he told me about you so I wanted to make sure you were okay." She looked doubtful but Ianto pulled out his Torchwood ID. She stepped aside to let him in.

Stephen was in the kitchen eating his lunch.

"Who's he?" he asked his mother. She seemed to be struggling with what to tell him.

"I work with your Uncle Jack; he's gone away on some business and asked me to check on your mum from time to time. I'm Ianto."

"Stephen nice to meet you."

"Go and tidy your room before we go to the cinema." His mother told him, she didn't want him hearing anything about her father.

"How much has my dad told you?"

"All of it." he noticed how she seemed to be surprised that her father talks about her to someone. "I'm the only one that knows. But I think that's because he doesn't want anything to happen to you so the less people know the safer you are."

"Coffee?"

"Please." He sat down at the breakfast counter. And thanked her when she placed the coffee in front of him.

"He regrets it you know." He said out of the blue. He looked up at her. "Regrets never being there. Always having to work because of the hold they had over him. Regrets he wasn't there to watch you grow up. To be the dad he wanted to be. The dad you deserved. He hates not being able to be a granddad to Stephen and knowing the only way he can support you is financially." He watched a myriad of emotions crashed over her face.

Stephen came back into the room asking for a carrier bag for his bin. "So where's granddad Jack?" he asked Ianto.

"Granddad Jack?" Stephen asked Ianto.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Last time he came round you called him dad so he must be my granddad." He said as though it was obvious.

"He's visiting the states." Ianto lied he didn't know how much they knew and didn't want them to worry.

"When he comes back can you tell him he has to come visit?"

"Of course." Stephen ran back to his room. Leaving two stunned adults at how intelligent he was.

"He wants to be around you know. He hates he is not getting older and hates he'll have to watch you grow old and Steven. But he wants those happy memories. He keeps me at arm's length because he can't watch another lover die a young death."

"It just hard seeing him sometimes I don't hate him I could never hate him. He saves the world. But he was never there for me and I hold some resentment. The fact that I can't call him dad in street because of our safety and the fact he looks younger than me hurts. You know." She told him.

"I know, sometimes I think that maybe it would be better if he didn't see me to old age. At least he wouldn't have the pain of watching me grow old and he can't with me. But then I come to my senses and realise that the little bits of normal we get he cherishes." He said back.

"When he comes back give me a call and we can meet up for the day." She handed him her mobile to put his number in. Giving her his to do the same.

"I will confess there is another reason why I came round." He said as he finished his coffee.

"And that is?" she was curious now.

"I wanted to try and change your mind about your father. About who he is."

"And you can tell me?" he could tell she was sceptical.

"May I have another coffee and get comfortable?" He asked conveying how long it could take. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to get it out of her head until she hear she nodded and poured him another cup and pointing him in the direction of the living room.

She called up to Steven to let him know that they would catch a later showing of the film because she needed to talk to Ianto and he stayed upstairs getting started on some homework.

He then spent the next three hours explaining some of the main points she needed to know and some that she didn't but thought she should know. Tears were spilled and laughter shared. One morning would not change her views on her father overnight but at least now she understood a little better. Ianto was adamant that Jack hated having to make the ultimate decision but it has always being thrust upon him and despising himself and who he has become because of the decisions he has to make. He had also told her a little about himself like what happened to Lisa how he had recently discovered his empathic ability.

"My sister is aware of my job and certain other aspects since we talk every day I was wondering if at some point you would be willing to meet her. You two are in the same boat so to speak. I would recommend a friend of ours who is at the moment our full time therapist but I do not want you to think that I believe you need counselling but I wanted to offer the options to you." Ianto said after a little time had passed and they had gained the composure.

"If your sister has no objection I would like to meet her but I will hold off on the counselling. I would like to get my head around what you have told me today first." She said quietly.

"I understand but I hope you will remember this is only what I know. Things I thought that you needed to know and some that I thought you should know but Jack may have others things he would like to tell you things that are not my business. I know there are things in his past that he is not proud of and doesn't want to tell me and I accept that because of his long lifetime there are many things he would have had to have done and not wanted to. It's his life right now that I am interested in the person he is my lifetime." He had to make that clear that he isn't forgetting the bad things that Jack has done just accepted that Jack didn't want to do them but had no other option. "And I also wanted you to have some of my background to show that your father believes in second chances otherwise I wouldn't be here now."

"I do get that but I have had my entire lifetime dealing with it so it may take some time but I promise I will try to be more open minded and allow him around more." She promised after hearing the important parts she knew that she needed to know the rest. "Thank you for trusting me with some of your life too."

"Thank you. He really loves you. At Christmas he was like a child but as soon as he realised that there was nothing from you his mood just bottomed out and he was heartbroken. I don't like to see him like that especially when he is trying to change."

"I know it seems callous but I thought if we keep as much distance as we can it wouldn't hurt so much but it does doesn't it." she was so desperate to protect Steven and herself that she forgot just how much it must hurt him but she had always believed and been taught that he didn't have many feelings.

"Jack understands your reasons he does truly. But you are still his family and he will always love you and want to protect you. I am the same with my sister. She is older and married but I will always do whatever it takes to protect her and her children." Ianto reassured her.

"I know. As much as I would like to talk some more I did promise Steven I would take him to the cinema." She stood up picking up the empty mugs and led the way back to the kitchen.

"I think I have given you enough to think about. I do have to get back to work before everyone wonders where I am."

"You didn't tell them?"

"It is not their business Jack never told them and I won't betray his confidence. Do you really want an entire base knowing about you and talking about why Jack never told them? And one of them would want to come round and get to know you so she can get dirt on Jack." He said honestly. Gwen would want to visit and get mad that Jack never told her. The others would understand but he wasn't going to take that chance.

"When you put it like that I'm rather glad you didn't tell anyone. If I am ever ready to let people know who I am I will talk with dad first."

"Thank you for allowing me to explain Alice. I will talk to my sister and see when you two can meet up it might be a case of me taking you to hers she was in an accident a few weeks ago and is still recovering. She has proved she can still do what she wants but if she is looking after the kids I would rather she stay at home."

"That's okay I hope she gets better soon Ianto." Alice had to admit she liked the young man. He wasn't afraid to tell her what he thought and he had readily told her he loved her dad and it didn't matter how old Jack was. He could tell he was loyal and trustworthy and if her dad trusted him so could she.

"She will make sure of that. Perhaps I could call you maybe call by. I do not know when Jack will be back but I hope I can take care of you until he returns." He stood at the counter again while she filled her dishwasher.

"For a young man you have an old soul." She said as she turned to him. In truth she was grateful even when she did not see her father she knew deep down that he would always protect her but now he was not there but Ianto was.

"So I have been told. I hope you and Steven have a good afternoon. I will call you soon." He held a hand out for her to shake which she took without hesitation.

"Thank you for coming round and telling me. If I had known perhaps it would have saved years of hurt."

"Now you do know and the future can change. Goodbye Alice tell Steven I said goodbye."

Alice saw him to the door and watched until he drove away. If Jack had ever said anything like that to her she may have understood but she could admit that sometimes she never gave him the chance. Shutting the door her mind was working overtime trying to process all she heard today. Maybe talking to Rhiannon would help. Another outsider's opinion might help her understand and finally accept her father for who he was now. He still felt as though he had to protect the world that included herself and Steven he may not have been the perfect father but at least he was trying.

A/N: It's been many months since I wrote and I am sorry. But at the moment life is good. I got job and I will be going to uni in September so I am going to try to at least get a small story written in that time. Plus I have had writers block it's so hard to write when you haven't kept up with the fandom and there are already so many stories and storylines you don't want to accidently write something similar to someone else's. So I hope this is original and reads well.

Have fun

Rhoda


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I do not own Torchwood or their characters.

This is where the entire story is AU now I will not follow Season Two Three or Four. Radio plays or books.

Chapter Two 

Ianto went from Alice's to Rhiannon's he wanted to see his sister as well. He and Jack had visited on their day off but since then he hadn't made it round. They had spoken on the phone since everything happened and even though she hated Jack for a little while she listened to Ianto and grudgingly accepted that after that long Jack deserved some answers he deserved something for staying so long just to find out what he was. She wanted to tell him next time to leave a damn note but Ianto told her that he would know where he had gone and that there wouldn't have been enough time to leave a note.

Parking the car he saw Johnny's car but not Ifans and Gail's. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Johnny was the one to hold the door open to allow Ianto entrance. He and Johnny didn't see eye to eye a lot of the time the personality and age difference did that to them but when it came to Rhiannon and the kids all they wanted was the best for them and that they had common.

Rhiannon was in the kitchen/dining room at the table papers laid out in front of her. Johnny went about making him a cup of tea. From what he could see it was bill time.

"Gail and Ifan take the kids out?"He asked as the house was quiet. It was too quiet for house with children.

"Yeah they took them to town shopping for some new clothes. You know how they spoil them when they visit," Johnny answered. Rhiannon was still staring at the bills.

"Is everything okay?" He asked sipping his tea watching his sister's frown get worse.

Again it was Johnny who answered. "We are just going over everything. With my parents being here helping us out you know buying the shopping making dinner paying for us when we go out we save a bit more money but the kids want to pick up some more hobbies and we were looking at maybe getting a house of our own. But since you took me on with Edward and Adam we earn more but still we have everything else to pay for." Ianto had asked Johnny to help with the construction Torchwood paid a lot higher than normal site and Johnny was always guaranteed work since there were the compounds and facilities to be kept maintained.

"And paying you back the medical bills." his sister added. That could take a little while.

"Rhiannon I don't want the money back." he told her softly he truly didn't.

"But it's your money." she began to argue. But he cut off her argument before it could get started.

"Over the past few years I have not been here for you I've been trying to fix that now I don't want to rub your nose in it or try and sound superior but I have money thanks to the job. I live at Jack's house and at the moment split the utilities between seven of us. Soon it could be nine of us until my friends that are staying with us move out. It means I can afford the medical bills. It's something I can do for my sister because we are family. And it did it for the kids because they need their mum healed and well. I would rather you take the money and get some life insurance or something health insurance something to make sure that just in case your sorted."

Rhiannon had tears in her eyes as she reached over and patted his hand. "I think that is a better idea."

"But if you want a way to make some more money I do have a job offer." she could tell that he was hesitant to offer it and that could only be because it was with Torchwood. He may like working there but that didn't mean he wanted his family involved.

"What is it?" She asked glancing over at her husband noticing his apprehension. Johnny loved her and would accept her decision but she expected him to voice his concerns.

"As you know Jack has gone and now I lead Torchwood Jack left a number of files in his safe which pertained to a facility called Flat Holm and a number of compounds and villages."

"So what does that have to do with the job offer?" Johnny was getting more and more afraid of what Ianto was going to say.

"I don't know how Jack managed honestly I don't since more recently he has been with me and the rest of us at the house a lot more. But he did." Ianto went on to explain Flat Holm and the other places. He could see the shock on their faces and for a moment he was seriously considering stopping and never mentioning it again. But there was something in Rhiannon's eyes that made him reconsider. He saw understanding of why Jack did what he did and respect for him working so hard to do it.

"Jack did this by himself?" she understood wanting to protect people and respected him but how the hell did he manage.

"From the files it seems he has been doing it for a while the safe was quite large but he only kept the important details. Deeds for the homes a single sheet profile on each resident and a notation on suppliers he uses or gets in which he gets things like clothes or personal items. He goes to great lengths to keep them safe."

"Well I can understand that from what you have said the need to keep them secret." Rhiannon knew about One Ianto was always honest with her but she still wondered why he was telling her.

"Anyway I was thinking these residents need more care than I can give. I am now the leader of the Institute. I now have thirteen permanent agents and five part time/ voluntary people who help out. I'm building on what Jack started but this is the first time I have been out since he left." he looked over at Johnny before looking back at his sister. "They need someone who can dedicate more time and care. Like you."

Johnny said nothing he knew something was coming but he didn't expect that.

"Would I be working alone?" she asked she would do it without a doubt but she didn't think she could do it alone.

"Well before I came here I went to see Alice Jacks daughter. No one but knows about her because Jack was afraid for her safety and his grandsons." Johnny went to say something he guessed about keeping them safe too.

"Tosh works hard every day to keep information safe she now has Rosanne and I would always help. Now she has another computer expert not to mention others with different skills which means she has more time to focus on her area of expertise. However electronic files pertain only to the person any Torchwood has on me is me and me alone. Any information on next of kin family friends are written down once only handwritten and placed in a secure vault only Jack and I know the code to. We do our best to protect our own. I protect my own." Ianto said softly knowing that Johnny would understand that at least.

"You were talking about Alice." Rhiannon redirected the conversation she didn't want them to get into an argument.

"She has never really gotten to know Jack for a number of reasons which I will not go into. But I went over to explain a few things. Make things easier to understand and she is interested in talking to you since you have to deal with me working for Torchwood if that is okay?"

"Of course it is. Are you thinking about asking her too?" she wondered.

"I was thinking that maybe if she saw just a fraction of the work he has done to save lives then maybe it would help her understand better." he admitted. "and maybe seeing what he has seen these people creatures whatever you want to call them came from somewhere out there they can explain about the stars maybe she can see he chose to stay for the Doctor and why he was always willing to protect them."

"Can I ask why you've decided to take it upon yourself to fix their relationship?" Johnny asked.

"His life isn't short but theirs are every moment is precious. Trust me. And since he encouraged me to have a life outside Torchwood instead of shutting you lot out to keep you safe as I thought he convinced me as long as I was careful I could still be part of your lives I don't want him hurting when he could have that too." He just wanted to see him smile properly on birthdays and holidays.

"Call her later tell her I'll be expecting her call tomorrow. I'll bring up the subject of the job it may be better coming from me because we'll be in the same boat." Rhiannon told him. She could see he was reluctant throughout the conversation but he was right these living beings needed more care than he couldn't give.

"Do I get a say in this?" Johnny asked quietly he knew that his wife would do what she wanted but it was dangerous.

Rhiannon looked at her husband and could see that his was worried.

"It sounds dangerous." he said simply.

"I'm not gonna lie it could be but most of these refugees just want to be left alone. They either don't want to go home or know that there is very little possibility that they will get home."

"You said most." Johnny picked up on that.

"Some still want to go home wouldn't you fight to get back home." he said softly.

"I would but I can worry right."

"Yes I would not tell you not to." Ianto muttered.

"If it was our family I would want to know someone was caring for them." Rhiannon told her husband.

"So would I but that does not mean that I won't worry if it is dangerous."

"I know and I would worry about you too. I'm sure that Ianto won't let us go in without back up."

"You'll both be training in self defence and have weapons training. I am not particularly fond of letting you have a gun but if it protects you and the kids I can stomach it." Ianto saw a little of the worry leave Johnny's eyes just because he agrees with idea of keeping herself protected.

"I will talk it over with Johnny later and Alice tomorrow and we will go from there." Rhiannon said ending that avenue of conversation. Ianto had only had phone conversation with Ianto since Jack left she wanted more than that.

"I am going to make another drink you both want one." Johnny watched them nod their head and collected their cups. As long as Rhiannon would listen to him and take his worries on board he didn't have a problem with her doing this kind of work helping people was what she was good at.

"So a part from this offer what else has been going on?" she asked him.

"Well with myself outside of Torchwood not a lot because I haven't managed to get out since today. The past two weeks has been putting all new rules and regs in place safety measures getting the hub an upgrade and adding all the new staff. Which reminds me there is one problem with this idea." damn how could he forget he would need Tosh and Owen.

"What's wrong it all sounded fine?" Rhiannon didn't know what to think now.

"Everyone knows about you getting you in and out of the hub for the usual raining and physical is no problem but I'm the only one who knows about Alice how would I do the same for her without letting someone know."

"Ah, well surely Jack wouldn't be angry that some people know if it's for her to learn to defend herself and her son." Well she hoped he wouldn't be.

"I don't think he would be but he has tried so hard to keep Torchwood away from her to keep them safe from everything that happens with the institute and no one except me knows can I really break his trust?" they nodded theirs thanks to Johnny as he placed theirs cup in front of them and then leaving the kitchen to let them talk. There were things around the house he could be doing instead.

"You are trying to let her see a part of who her father is and give her a chance to see that. Maybe if that had happened they could have had this chance to reconcile years ago we will never know. But as you said everything is changing you are building on what he started and you don't know how long he will gone you need to think about here and now not somewhere in the future where he may or may not be mad at you for introducing her to a few people. At least she would have someone to call if something did happen. She would have the extra security you lot provide for us." She watched him as he took it all in. he was accepting it and he knew she was right but Jack had trusted him and she would feel the same if it was herself and Johnny.

"You're right I know you are but-"

"But you don't want to break the trust he placed in you I get that I do but you have to do what you think is best he left you in charge of Torchwood and he trusted you with Flat Holm the compounds the villages because you would know what to do. You have to decide based on here and now because this is only piece of time you can do something about." These were the times she wished her and brother never lost touch she missed the moments they could have had and was grateful to Jack for getting her brother back.

"I know. It's getting the hub when there are as few people as possible. I think a night where it is only me Tosh Owen and Rosanne would work. We cover all the bases so it only has to be us there and they are the only four Jack would probably ever tell because he knows them really well and they won't go digging for information."

"See you already have the solution. I see you didn't include Gwen though." She knew what Jack though of her and had a completely different opinion but she was glad that Jack had been changing his mind before he left.

"Like I said to Jack when we were waiting on news of Rodney We are all two sided coins but Gwen is the one who shows you both sides at once. I trust her with my life with my emotions and thoughts not as much. She can be caring compassionate and smart to the victims or those she sees as victims to us not so much. I do get why he hired her I also know he is jealous that she has the normal life he wants but she is too curious she has to know as much as she can about him and just him, if I introduced her to Alice she would interrogate her about Jack and then rush headlong into trying to fix their relationship without thinking of them at all."

"I do agree with you. I remember when I first came to the hub I could tell she was disappointed she didn't get any more information out of me about you. I could also tell she is jealous of your relationship with Jack. She wants him."

"Part of that was his fault for flirting so much in the beginning. I had resigned myself to being second best and I was okay with that because Jack is Jack and when he is with you he focuses on you but he was changing. She is in love with the hero not the man the flawed man. She has no problem making him feel great about himself then tearing him to pieces."

"You shouldn't have let yourself settle with second best." She said sharply she did not want her brother thinking he was not good enough.

"I didn't mean that as bad as it sounded." He tried to defend himself but there really was no defence. "Jack is a flirt but there was always the Doctor for him and Lisa for me. There was not a chance of anything happening with us before I helped Lisa or after but she died but Gwen came before that. He isn't in love with her it's the ideals. What he can't have." he tried to explain.

"I get that Ianto I just don't like you thinking of yourself as second best because you're not and he should know that."

"He does, I think with him it was always hard to fall for someone he knew wasn't going to accept a passing fling because there was always the chance he would have to leave. But he knows that I'll be here holding down the fort when he gets back. And even if he didn't love me I do love him and I won't walk away until I know for certain what we are. What if I walk away and he just wasn't ready yet?"

"Just don't wait too long yeah. You deserve better than that."

"I won't. So how is everything going with the casts?" she still had them on but had quickly figured out how to do as much as possible.

"Well since I don't let anything keep me down so it's going okay. I'll be glad when the arm one comes off so I can at least do a little more around here. If I do take this job you'll have to wait until the casts come off."

"That's fine I want you better and it gives me time to visit the facility compound and villages to let them know of the changes. I am hoping Jack will have gone through the contingency plans just in case he did leave so it should be okay. Well you are healing well so at least there have not been any setbacks. Touch wood" he knocked on the table lightly so Johnny didn't think there was someone on the door.

"Hopefully but it's been good for kids to have time to spend with Ifan and Gail, Johnny has a better job thanks to you so at least some goodness has come out of this."

"You know the pay check with this job is pretty good so together you will have more than enough to live on now and when Gail and Ifan go back home." Ianto commented airily. He didn't want his sister worrying about money not now he knew they would always be looked after. It made him feel special that Jack cared enough to look after his family after he was gone.

"I knew it would since I know how much you and Johnny make but we want the kids to be able to pick up hobbies and extracurricular activities that can give them the best possible chance at a good future."

"Me too sis." He wanted his niece and nephew to have all the chances Rhiannon and himself never had. He wanted them to do well and be able to support their families. Thinking about his family made him think back to earlier when he visited Alice. He knew it was Jack's battle but he was glad he went round just to help try and mend the fences. He knew time wasn't infinite and Jack needed that chance to know his daughter to know his grandson to have those memories to hold onto.

"I know that you are busy at the moment trying to get everything sorted but it would be nice to see you more often not just talk on the phone." Rhiannon said quietly. She got the Ianto had a very important job and he was thrust in to the leader position with no warning and he had to deal with a group of people who didn't know where to turn as well feeling betrayed at being left. But he had managed he had bought in reinforcements put a therapist on the books to help all the employees. Not to mention what he just told her she knew that Ianto knew Jack did a lot but even he didn't know just how much until now.

"I am going to make sure I get a chance to visit you more. This may be the only place I can come to talk and it won't be about work." Ianto yawned and stretched in his seat. Rhiannon could see the evidence of bags under his eyes.

"Are you getting any sleep love?"

"A few hours I am just doing so much and know I have to do so much I am only sleeping about four hours a night. It's also strange sleeping without Jack there. Despite what people said and Jack said himself about relationships he is pretty good at still being there when you wake up."

"I don't know what to tell you love. It is difficult when you used to something and it changes." She didn't know what she would do without Johnny there.

"And I can't just go home to that bed because we used both. We've slept both places hub and home that I'm used to him being around." he admitted to her. He knew that he could talk to his friends about this but they were still trying to get used to everything too they were abandoned too. "As much as I want to talk about it to everyone I know that I can't. Gwen Tosh Owen even Rosanne have been abandoned too. Rhys and Andy are being there for Gwen and Rosanne. And the rest of them are trying to fit into a new place where they know they weren't supposed to be if Jack was there. It's hard to talk to them. I have spoken to Mel and it has helped but..."

"It is still hard to talk to someone you about your private feelings. It's okay you know you have so much on your plate right now. Everyone has different feelings but they have had time to process to be able to try and move on you have had to use all your time to sort out everything that was left behind. You've had absolutely no time for yourself to get it straight in your head. I know your rationalising it and know it was going to happen but that doesn't mean you have to be okay with it."

"I keep thinking he needs this to be alone so long and not be able to really live because he doesn't know what he is or why it happened. He needs to get his answers. I want him to live free of that burden so he can finally accept himself and be able to live with himself." He said to her he had only a little time to get himself sorted over the past two weeks and it wasn't going as well as he would like. He understood mentally emotionally on the other hand it wasn't so easy.

"But?" his sister prodded.

"But was I not enough for him to stay what does the Doctor have that I don't? Will I be enough to bring him back will the team be enough or will he go back to travelling the stars? There are so many questions I'm asking myself knowing no one but him has the answers and mentally I have it straight emotionally I just feel like I should have been enough to make him stay."

"Fell better now you have that out?" she asked him. He didn't say much and she already knew it all but maybe just that little bit of honesty with him where he didn't have to worry about being judged or upsetting someone

"A little but even speaking about it doesn't change it. Where ever he is I just hope he is safe and getting the answers he has been searching for. So when he comes home he can be at peace with himself."

"You are too selfless when it comes to Jack, I know you love him and want him happy but don't forget there is two people in the relationship not just him. You need to look after yourself including making sure that you realise there is the chance he may not be able to come home and you need to be able to move on." she wasn't trying to crush his spirits or hopes but she needed to know he could look after himself as well as he looked after everyone else.

"I know sis I know. I think I will hold on to my hope for a little while longer. He has had enough people give up on him I won't be another." He said softly.

"I never said give up I just want to know you won't give up living your life waiting for him to come home." She really didn't mean he had to move on right away.

"I know what you meant by it and if it were the other way around I would be giving the same advice. I can't promise anything but I will try my best." He smiled at her hoping to reassure her.

"That's all I can ask. I love you Ianto, I know you love Jack but I'm your sister and nothing will stop me looking out for you."

"I know that too, just remember it works both ways big sis." He finished his drink and stood to leave. "I do have to get back to avoid all the questions I will get from Gwen about where I was. The others will no doubt be a little curious as well but they won't pry about it."

"Tell her you saw me and if she wants to complain to take it up with me. You'll get her back in more or less the same condition." Rhiannon did not like Gwen that much. She always wanted to know everything about everyone and she needed to realise she didn't know what was best and everyone else had feelings and secrets too.

"I will. I will call you later and I'll let Alice know that you await her call and give her your phone number. I'll talk to Tosh see if there is anything she can do to secure your phone lines so you can talk without watching what you say."

"Okay Ianto. Don't be a stranger yeah I want to see you more often and maybe next time the kids will be home." She moved forward and hugged her brother glad he was finally home again.

"Now I am getting everything settled I will make sure I get out more. We will have to arrange for me to take the kids for the day we can go to the castle or something. I can spoil them rotten." Having his sister back made him feel better now Jack was gone. She would accept him no matter what. "And do not worry about your bills if you need any help just call me. It's what family is for."

"Like you said I can't promise anything but I'll try." She was fiercely independent so she found it hard to rely on others.

"Good. I better get back and see how everyone is. Tosh and Owen would have let me know if something was happening. And since no one is asking where I am I'm hoping it is slow." He pulled back from his sister's hug and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I will call you later sis."

"See you later Ianto." she followed him to the door.

"Later Johnny." Ianto called as he headed out of the door. He could hear a good bye as he turned and waved to his sister his brother in law coming to the door as well. As he got into the car he watched and Johnny put a supportive arm around his sister's waist they were natural together. He wanted that with Jack again the thought tugged at his heart he tried to push the feeling aside as he started the car but he couldn't he didn't let it consume him. He couldn't he still had drive to the hub and see what was going on. Maybe tonight he could go home and sleep in his own bed instead of under the office. Either way he wouldn't sleep well and think of how much he wanted Jack back but he had to carry on.

Rhiannon and Johnny watched him go until his car was out of the estate. Johnny went to shut the door but Rhiannon was still staring at the distance.

"Rhiannon?" Johnny placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head looking up at Johnny.

"He is doing well, I'm just worried that in the time he is taking to make Torchwood better and waiting for Jack he'll stop taking care of himself. Jack cares about him I can see that but what if he doesn't come back or cant. I don't think he would move on."

"I know he is still your little brother but he has seen and been through things that no one would have to go through. He knows what he is doing. If it were me and you I would hold on to every ounce of hope I had that you would come back to me."

"I know Johnny and I know your right. But like you said he has been through so much. I wasn't there when it came to Lisa but when he told me I could feel the raw pain he was going through I don't want to see that again."

"He will come to you if he needs help." He reassured her. He and Ianto didn't always see eye to eye but family is family and they would be there if he needed them like he was for them.

"I know." she left him lead her inside. Now all she had to do was to wait for Alice to call.

Ianto pulled over half way to the hub. He needed to call Alice before he got back to the hub. He promised to keep them a secret and he would until Jack was ready to introduce everyone. He hoped the film would be finished by now so he wasn't disturbing her.

It rang a couple of times before she picked up. He could understand her hesitation if she was hesitating he did give her a lot of information to take in and hoped she wasn't having second thoughts.

"Ianto." her voice was hesitant but she answered that was the main thing.

"Hi Alice. How was the film?"

"It was fine, not really my cup of tea but Steven liked it that's the main thing." She wondered if they were going to descend into small talk but he didn't he got straight to the point.

"I have spoken to my sister she wants me to give you her number so you can call. She is a bit forward but don't hold that against her she would like to help."

"I would like to hear from her I have been thinking more and I do want to try and understand. I guess I wish he had told me himself but I guess he had his reasons."

"He was scared sweetheart you already had a strained relationship he didn't want to lose you completely." He slipped easily into the father role he didn't know why he was probably just over half her age but she was Jack's daughter and he would protect her while he couldn't.

She didn't say anything at the fact he called her sweetheart or sounded just like her dad did. In truth it felt nice having someone else look out for her instead of having to look out for Steven and herself. "I think I get that now." she replied softly. "Do you want to text me Rhiannon's number so I can call her I would like to start working through all of this sooner rather than later." Now she knew that main facts she wanted to know the rest but that could wait until her father came home. She just hoped what he had here was enough to bring him back.

"Yeah I'll text it to you after we get off the phone. I'm also going to talk to Toshiko and ask her to secure Rhiannon's phone line I'll watch and secure yours." He wouldn't ask Tosh although she probably wouldn't ask he couldn't take that chance with Alice.

"I get why Dad didn't say anything to anyone but I don't think he would mind if you told a select few. I admit it is quite nice knowing I have someone in my corner." She admitted.

"You sound like Jack you know, he doesn't mind ordering people to help but asking for it is hard for you." he said without really thinking but she did sound like her father. He was so used to dealing with things on his own he didn't know how to ask for help.

"Something we have in common." She muttered. "But if it helps then I don't mind if you tell someone you trust about me." she knew that she could trust him so she would trust his judgement.

"I will see if I do it will be Tosh and Owen they are my second in commands and they have been with Jack the longest and understand the need for secrecy. They also won't ask too many questions."

"Okay. Well I have to get Steven home. I'll call Rhiannon later and talk to her."

"Alright I'll text you the number I'll let you know when the lines are secure." he reassured her.

"Thanks Ianto, believe it or not I'm glad dad told you about me. I finally understand him better and I guess that's all I wanted."

"I'm only a phone call away if you ever want to talk darling." He murmured.

"Thanks Ianto." she whispered back. "I have to go talk to you soon."

"Bye sweetheart." She hung up thinking maybe she could deal with her family after all.

He put his phone in his pocket for the first time since Jack actually feeling okay. Knowing he was doing something that would help that would be worth something helped him deal with the fact that Jack was gone.

Sighing he headed to the hub hoping that everything was okay and maybe tonight for the first time in two weeks he could sleep at home and actually get some sleep.

A/N: I decided I wanted to bring in Alice and Steven because this is now AU and I can do that. Hope it's okay.

Rhoda x


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I do not own Torchwood or their characters.

This is where the entire story is AU now I will not follow Season Two Three or Four. Radio plays or books.

Chapter Three

Ianto walked back into the hub he hadn't realised just how long had passed since he left. Tosh Owen and Rosanne were round Tosh's computer.

"Where is everyone?" he asked as he reached them.

"Gwen is at home she left an hour ago. I think she got tired of waiting for you to come back to grill you. Andy has also gone to visit his folks. Jen Kate Tony and Isabelle went home. Marc and Rick are out getting dinner with James. Mel and Adam went home and Edward is done for the day also." Rosanne told him getting up and giving him a hug.

"You look better." Owen said critically.

"Gee thanks Owen." Ianto replied knowing that the doctor meant well.

"I was going to get ready to kick your arse out of here myself you needed a break." Owen tossed over his shoulder as he headed to the medical bay.

"Owen come back here I need to talk to you and Tosh." Rosanne looked at Ianto and she saw his shields go up something was happening but she couldn't know what it was.

Owen looked curious and he noted how he only needed to talk to him and Tosh no one else so this had to be something big something secret.

Tosh didn't ask questions she understood that there would be times that things happened and she only needed know what they wanted her to.

"Can you make sure the cameras are off in office no sound also this conversation is beyond top secret?" Ianto headed for the stairs while Tosh made sure there was no electronic recording equipment on in his office. She also checked his computer to check nothing was on there either. Ianto closed the blinds and Owen shut the door. This room was soundproofed as well. So they could talk without worrying about being overheard.

"Well what's all this secrecy about?" Owen asked as he perched on the desk while Tosh took the chair.

Ianto reached under the desk and opened the safe. He pulled out the files that Jack had left him. Tosh and Owen didn't even know that was under there.

"These are files that Jack left to me and as much as I want to respect his wishes and not tell anyone but I don't think I can do it on my own but please promise me that nothing will change your opinion of Jack or you will not go overboard with what I am about to show you."

"It's nothing bad is it?" Tosh asked as she took the offered files Ianto only kept one behind. The file on Alice and Steven.

"No I just don't want either of you getting angry that he kept it from you and let me say now there is not much you can do." He watched as they ingested the information their eyes going wide and the narrowing at each bit they consumed. They were full of questions but the main thing they wanted to say was that they could have helped could have done something.

"Jack did all this. Where did he find the time?" Tosh was still leafing through all of the files passing them to Owen when she was done.

"Years and years of practice he has had the time. A lot of the time he has had to get round the previous leaders as we know they were not always so compassionate." Ianto could see Owens eyes devouring every medical detail about Flat Holm. He could see the anger in eyes as he read, not at the victims but at the things that could have caused it.

"Why did he never tell me about this I am a doctor I could have helped these people. I could help them." he spat out throwing the file on the table. Tosh could sympathise he was a doctor he wanted to help people.

"He knew you wanted to help and knew you would burn yourself out trying." He said softly. When he saw that Owen was going to object he carried on. "I've been there." his voice was no more than a whisper. "Jack was doing everything he can to help them. Believe me on that." Owen could see it Ianto may be the youngest of them all but he had seen horrors none of them could contemplate. Being an archivist he had seen and read everything that Torchwood had done not to mention living through One's fall.

"Why are you telling us now love?" Tosh asked.

""I have asked Rhiannon to take over the care of the facility and the compounds. She can give more care than we could but I have also asked someone else. And before I give you the file on her please don't hate him for not telling you." he handed over Alice's file.

Tosh opened the file Owens standing behind her as they read it. Ianto watched as their eyes went wide in disbelief. They read through it all twice trying to absorb the information. The file was not overly large but wasn't thin either usually they kept one single handwritten slip with next of kin information yet there was a file on Alice.

"He has a daughter and a grandson?" Tosh could understand the need for secrecy but didn't he trust them.

"Yeah well he has been around here for over a hundred years it was bound to happen." Owen muttered. Ianto shot him a look but he was right it was bound to happen.

"He doesn't see them much but I saw her today and Rhiannon is going to offer her the job. The reasons I went are still secrets and I won't tell you why but she said it was okay for a couple of people to know and since you two have been here the longest and Jack does trust you and you would protect her and not ask questions you shouldn't." Ianto didn't tell them about all of it he wouldn't betray Jack's confidence but this was Alice's wish and she and Steven were his priority along with his family at the moment.

"You know us so well." Owen said looking around the office. "You can trust us we won't say anything about her but it does mean she does have some people in her corner." Tosh nodded in agreement.

"She is family and I do understand wanting to protect her. Jack is leader of Torchwood anyone gets Alice and Steven and they have him by the balls. They could get anything they want." She knew how far she went and Owen knows how far he would go.

"Jack told me he about her a while ago but I didn't know where she lived or anything like that." Ianto admitted. "With Rhiannon and Alice now brought in here I need their phone lines and internet servers made secure and protected. Can you do that for me Tosh?" Ianto asked her.

"Of course I will. I'll secure all their mobiles landlines and servers. Make sure you let Rhiannon and Alice know because they can tell anyone else involved." She agreed. They were family and that mean Jack's family too.

"Thank you. I don't have to tell you not to tell anyone do I?"

"Please you insult us." Owen was back to sarcastic so he was okay with everything.

"I wonder if Gwen knows just how in the dark she is." Tosh asked out loud. Owen couldn't help but snicker.

"Doubt it. I bet she thinks she knows everything. I guess you didn't tell her about Alice because she would just go round and interrogate Alice for information about Jack."

"The last thing Alice needs is someone trying to get all the information she can and not care how it makes Alice or Steven feels. I wish she would get it through her thick skull that Jack does not love her the way she thinks he does." Ianto growled cursing himself when he said it aloud.

"Well I know you and Jack haven't been together long but even I can see that he was falling for you before he left. You two were acting like you had been together for years he fell for what Gwen had not her." Owen told him.

"I agree with Owen. You and Jack just seem to fit together and everyone can see that except her but don't think about it. When Jack gets back he will come home to you not her." Tosh's voice was firm there was no arguing with her when she spoke like this.

"I know, Rhiannon said today that she wanted to make sure that I wouldn't wait forever that if so much time passes that I would be able to move on."

"She's right Ianto; as much as you love him you can't stop your life. He wouldn't want you to." Tosh agreed. "But we all know Jack he has people here he loves and he will try his hardest to get back here."

"You are right." Ianto started gathering up the files double checking he wasn't missing any. "I think we should head back to work I know the people here mind their own business but I don't want them to worry."

"That is fair enough. Rosanne is probably really curious so you will have to reassure her that everything is alright." Tosh moved round to Ianto tilting his head up so she could press a kiss to his forehead. He stood to wrap his arms around her glad that they were getting better and they could start talking about Jack without upsetting each other.

"I'll tell her sweetheart." She pressed a kiss to his cheek and quietly left the office.

"We are all feeling Jack leaving because he is such a big part of our lives but we have noticed you are reluctant to talk about him with us. But you don't have to be yeah we are hurt but we are the only ones you can talk to." Owen told him coming to stand in front of him. It didn't matter about the height difference because Owen was making his point. "We are here Ianto just like you are for us." He reminded the stubborn Welshman.

"I know thank you Owen. I just didn't want to hurt anyone else more than they were. I'm not the only one that got left behind."

"No you weren't but you were the one who had to pick up the pieces. You had to step into a set of shoes that you didn't want to. You have had to make sure we could fight when we had to thanks to you we are getting more work done we have a better system in place and we actually get time out of this place. Don't get me wrong Jack was and is a great leader but you seem to make this work without even thinking about it. And I think Jack made the right choice because I really don't know how you have done it."

"Barely any sleep and no field work." Ianto told him he did actually miss going out in the field.

"But things are getting calmer now and I expect you to spend some time at home with your family out in the world like you've got the rest of doing. If I have to I will make it a medical order." Owen warned him. He didn't want to have to step in like that because it wasn't fair but if Ianto looked after everyone else and no himself he needed someone other than his sister to remind him of that.

"I think now that everything is settling down and I have seen Rhiannon and spoken to Alice I feel better the weight on my shoulders has lifted a little and I think tonight I'll sleep better. And if you keep talking the way you do I will spread it around that you are a big softie." Owen scowled and pretended to punch him.

"Sorry for caring bloody arse." He grumbled.

"Just trying to get you back to normal." Ianto put the files in the safe locking it double checking it and grabbing his jacket he was ready to go home for a bit and just forget what was happening at the hub.

"Whatever just get some sleep yeah." Owen clapped him on the shoulder and left Ianto pulling on his coat.

He double checked the office just making sure he hadn't left anything out that shouldn't be. He knew Tosh would turn all the surveillance back on so that he didn't have to worry about. He was truthful when he told Owen that the weight had lifted a little it had. There was still a lot on his shoulders but even just a little less meant he may be able to sleep better. He was just about to leave when Rosanne appeared in the doorway.

"I don't need to know just tell me everything is okay." she didn't need to know but she just wanted reassurance that nothing was happening.

"Everything is okay." she nodded and wrapped her arms around him. He was happy he had these friends these people he could count on.

"Good just wanted to make sure. You leaving?" she pulled back to him all ready to leave.

"Yeah I'm going to spend the night at home maybe actually get some sleep proper sleep." He told her.

"Good make sure you do and if you can't we are only a phone call away."

"I know my darling. I need to talk to Tosh and then I am off home." She linked her arm through his as they walked down to the main hub.

Marc Rick and James were still out so it was only them so at least he didn't have to be so secretive.

"Tosh can you let me know when everything is secure." He said he was going to let Rhiannon and Alice know that the whole family's phone and internet lines were secure.

"I will it shouldn't take that long anyway. But have a good evening okay."

"I will, and I am going to leave before I decide to stay here and help. At some point I would really like to spend some time in my archives."

"Only you could be leader of Torchwood and want to stay in the archives." Owen muttered.

"I worked hard in those archives to get them decent enough that we could find what we need." Ianto growled. Owen held his hands up in surrender.

"We know you did darling but you were chosen for a reason and we can all see that and when it settles down you will be able to do what you want instead of needs to be done." Tosh reassured him as she was working. Rosanne wisely didn't look at the screen whatever Ianto asked Tosh to do was none of her business.

"Well hopefully that will be soon I need everything in my life to return to normal. Well as normal as it can be in this job." He kissed the top of Tosh's and Rosanne's head clapped Owen on the arm walking quickly from the hub so he didn't decide to stick around and find some excuse to work.

Getting into his car he sat for a moment just watching the skyline over the ocean. It gave him a sense of peace letting the days stresses leave him. He really needed to get out of that hub more often it felt good not having anyone rely on him to know what to do. For a few hours he just had to take care of himself.

He started the car actually looking forward to going home. He would run into Rodney Albert Mel and Adam but even they knew just how much he needed some time alone.

Two hours later he was in the kitchen helping Mel make dinner while the Adam Albert and Rodney watched the rugby. As much as he liked the rugby he just wanted to lose in some mundane tasks. And Mel knew form his sessions with her what he was feeling and what he needed so she wisely stayed quiet. It didn't stop her observing him though. He still seemed to have the weight of the world on his shoulders but he seemed a lot calmer whether that was because he was finally focusing on himself or that things at work were calming down now everyone was settling into a pattern. She had to admit opening a new office was kind of difficult when she had an entire workplace on her plate. There wasn't hundreds of people but a select few who worked for a more than top secret organisation who worked with Aliens on a daily basis. They had suffered a huge upheaval when Jack left and the new agents trying to fit into a place where they knew they were welcome but knew that they were a reminder of the reason they were there.

At least it was something new she was dealing with for the most part but still people all have the same basic fears and worries. Hopefully she was helping these people and not making anything worse. She looked at her husband father in law and brother in law. They had all come a long way in the past three weeks. Rodney was healing well and doing desk work at the hub. Adam was getting work in a place with so many different levels of history and he Edward Johnny and Harry have to make sure they give the hub an upgrade without losing the hub. Ianto didn't want the only home Jack ever had to be changed so much. Jack had seen it through all the worse times and the best times it needed to remain what he knew. Albert had made sure every day to tell his sons he loved them. He made sure they knew that he would do anything for them absolutely anything. He had even drawn up divorce papers and sent them to their mother. Her response had been swift letting them all go. She thought she would see more hurt and anger but they all seemed to take it and just carry on. They had spoken of it and managed to move on so swiftly that was how much she had alienated them how much she had pushed them away.

Dinner was quiet just how Ianto wanted it. Everyone was wise not to ask how he was doing but talk about the mundane of life. They ended up talking about the rugby match a good laugh between friends did him the world of good. Adam and Rodney took over dishwashing duty and Albert put everything away.

Tosh had called him while he was preparing the dinner letting him know the lines and servers were secure. And in turn he had called Rhiannon and Alice letting them know. Rhiannon promised to tell her family that Ianto had took steps to keep them safe and Alice promised to call Rhiannon.

He looked at the time realising it was still early but he felt tired. Mel noticed that his eyes were drooping and he was forcing himself to stay awake.

"Ianto you can go to bed early you know. It is about time you got a full night's sleep." She told him leaning over and patting his hand.

"I keep thinking there is something I need to do and then realise everything I getting better and I don't need to do anything until tomorrow. Now I have managed to stop and just be without needing to be somewhere or be alert my mind is finally shutting off."

"I can see that darling. Go upstairs have a hot shower get in some comfy clothes and just sleep. Let your body and mind get the rest it's been denied the last few weeks. Owen will make it an order if he has to and he doesn't want to."

"Well it does sound nice so I will see you in the morning." She pulled him in for a hug and let him go to go upstairs. He called goodnight to the others the only obstacle he had to confront was the thought of sleeping alone in the bed that he and Jack shared. It was something that he had to face knowing that at some point Jack would have to face it permanently and the thought hit him so hard knowing that the best case scenario it would be temporary but for Jack it would never be temporary it would be forever. And not just once or twice but already has happened so many time and it would carry on all of the time he lived.

Standing under the shower spray he let the hot water soothe his aching muscles. He didn't spend long in shower he was getting more tired by the minute and he didn't want to risk falling asleep in the shower.

He followed Mel's advice pulling on a pair of pyjamas standing next to the bed for a moment debating whether or not to just sleep in a guest room. Facing what he had to he climbed into his side of the bed turning off the lamp. Turning he face Jack's side he placed a hand on his pillow wishing that where ever he was he was safe. Closing his eyes he allowed himself to be claimed by slumber.

Alice hesitated when she picked up the phone determined to call Rhiannon. She didn't know why she hesitated he finally had the information she had always wanted to understand her father but did she really have to make the move to understand more now.

'Of course you do if you don't do it now you never will.' With renewed determination she typed in Rhiannon's number hopefully this would go well.

"Hello." An older woman's voice came over the line.

"Hello I'm calling for Rhiannon Davies." She hoped that Rhiannon still wanted to talk to her.

"Can I ask who is calling?" Gail knew Rhiannon was waiting for a call but was just checking.

"Alice I'm not sure if Ianto told her my last name." Alice told her.

"Hold on I pass you over." Gail walked to the kitchen holding the phone to her shoulder. "Rhi its Alice." She passed the phone over. Rhiannon took a deep breath as she put the phone to her ear.

"Hi Alice."

They were quiet for a minute or two before Rhiannon decided to start the conversation.

"Why don't we just jump in here alright?"

"Yeah sounds like the best course of action." Alice laughed nervously as much as she wanted to talk to Rhiannon she didn't know where to start.

"Well then I'm sure Ianto has told us enough about each other to know what we need to for now. So Ianto did say that you needed to chat about being related to someone in Torchwood is that pretty much it?" Rhiannon took charge.

"Well I have always known where dad works and that it was dangerous and obviously mum had things to say about it. But he never really explained everything to me it was just I'm trying to protect you and with the fact he can't age it's hard to be out in public worrying about me calling him dad."

"I can imagine it would be difficult knowing that you are getting older and he still looks the same. But I'm sure Ianto said this to you just because he doesn't look older doesn't mean he isn't. He treasures the small moments he gets because he will go on."

"Yeah I think deep down I knew that before but just couldn't understand it but Ianto helped a lot when he came round to talk to me. He didn't have to but having hid opinion and the facts laid out for me it helped a great deal."

"Ianto stayed away from here for a long time. Jack pushed him back to his family made sure that he got time with us he knows the importance of family but he just wanted you to be happy so he would do anything you asked him to."

"Sounds like dad. I love him don't get me wrong he is my dad."

"But you thought you were doing the right thing asking him to stay away for your Stevens and Jack's sake."

"Yeah could he really see us age and know our time isn't infinite?"

"He'll so what he has to Alice, memories are all he will have at some point." Rhiannon told her. It was something that was constantly repeated but it needed to be people had to understand that yes he was invincible for all intents and purposes but that meant an eternity of heartache.

"I know I keep repeating that in my head today but it's easy to forget."

"Yeah it is I'll grant you that. He is very good at deflecting. He is good at making sure everyone else knows how loved and cherished they are but doesn't let many people show him. Ianto works so hard to make him see that and I think he was making progress until Jack left."

"Ianto said he needed answers that he didn't know how he became who he was."

"Yeah that's what Ianto told me. I don't think I could live for over a hundred years and not know how I became what I was."

"I don't think I could either. I just hope dad understands my anger at him when he returns because all these years could have been avoided if he just talked to me."

"He will understand if it means having you in his life again he will understand. You know it is weird from what Ianto says you are older than me and I'm the one giving you advice."

"Well Ianto sounded more like a father today and he is what half my age."

"He is an old soul. I think his life experiences make him seem older than he is."

"We all do at some point our different experiences give us advice we can pass on to others."

"Alice as much as I like talking maybe we could meet up one day this week and chat face to face. And it would also save the phone bill." Rhiannon thought that these conversations were better in person even if Ianto had the phone lines secured. "We can have lunch." She offered.

"I would like that. Would you like me to visit you Ianto told me about the accident and that you are still in casts." Alice didn't want Rhiannon going out her way when it was easier for her to get around.

"Well its Sunday tomorrow why don't you join us for Sunday lunch? I know Ianto is at work but it will give us a chance to get to know each other and you can meet my husband and kids."

"Are you sure it is really short notice."

"You and I are very similar I can tell that and we don't ask something unless we are sure." Rhiannon chuckled.

"Okay that sounds good." Rhiannon gave her the address and an approximate time to be there. "I look forward to meeting you in person Alice."

"You too Rhiannon thank you for letting me call you. It helped having someone else to talk to that isn't dad."

"Anytime."

"Thanks I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow bye.

"Bye." They both hung up at the same time.

Johnny had walked in when she was offering the dinner invitation Rhiannon had said that she would extend the offer so at least it wasn't that last minute. Putting the kettle on he waited for Rhiannon to hang up.

"Alice and Steven are coming over tomorrow." She told him putting the phone back on the hook.

"That soon?" he thought one day this week not the next day.

"I figured less time to get cold feet."

"Well mum and dad went shopping again so there is enough for everyone." He hoped that they would all get along.

"I just hope this helps her. It helps me too getting to know Jack's family because they are our family through Ianto. But I don't think I'll like it if she calls me aunt."

"I don't think she will love."

"You are okay with this aren't you?" he didn't seemed invested.

"Of course I am like you said its family. But I haven't spoken to her yet so until tomorrow I won't know what to think."

"You're right sorry. She seems nice though."

"And I always rely on your judgement." He passed her a mug of tea. Carry his own his mums and dads into the living room.

She knew that the conversation was over for now. But she was glad that he did understand. He would do anything for Ianto just as he knew that Ianto would do anything for his family.

Alice put the phone on the hook thinking that tomorrow could be a huge success or an epic failure but either way it was set now. She owed her father that much after all the years she had held him at bay.

Steven was watching TV went she returned to the living room, it was nearly his bedtime but it was Saturday night so he had an extra hour.

"Steven we have been invited to Ianto's sister's house for lunch tomorrow so we can get to know them is that okay with you."

"Ianto Granddads friend?" he asked not taking his eyes from the screen.

"Yeah him." She didn't know what else to say to explain.

"Okay."

Another short conversation but at least he was okay with going. She hoped it would all turn out for the best.

Picking up her phone she sent a quick text message to Ianto thanking him for today and that she would hopefully see him tomorrow at Rhiannon's.

A/N: Got a new laptop so hopefully I can write more now:) giving the crochet a break and getting some more chapters written.

Hope this is okay.

Rhoda x


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I do not own Torchwood or their characters.

This is where the entire story is AU now I will not follow Season Two Three or Four. Radio plays or books. OC characters and those from later seasons.

Chapter Four

Ianto woke at seven o clock feeling a lot better than before. He had at some point rolled over onto Jack's side of the bed. It felt a little strange but at least he got a good night's sleep. He rolled over to his side scooping up his phone from the bedside table. He read the text from Alice send her one back letting her know she would see him today. He would spend time with his sister today just family not work time even if just for an hour.

He lay on his back her fingers running over the simple chain necklace that Jack had bought him for Christmas. Jack was wearing the bracelet watch and necklace he had bought him for Christmas so at least he had some reminders of home if he was wearing them. He wished he could spend all day thinking about Jack but he knew he couldn't. He had to check in at work and make sure he got some done before leaving for lunch. Work was slowing down but he didn't want to miss a day just yet. Getting the affairs in order was his main priority and after Rhiannon asked Alice if she wanted a job he would need to create their work profiles and set up everything that went along with it. He didn't know what Jack would say about it but right now this was the best thing for his daughter and Ianto would deal with the fall out.

Resolutely he got up to take a quick shower and get dressed for work. Heading downstairs he ran into Adam Mel and Rodney in the kitchen Albert was still asleep he guessed. According to the rotas everyone had a day off but everyone came in everyday anyway to get everything sorted quicker. Sometimes they would leave early or come in later but they all put more hours in than they should he was grateful to them for working so hard. It meant they were getting the hub in great shape and they could help more aliens and people. They were a better job and with the influx of new people and different academic backgrounds meant that more and more research was being done as well as getting the hub to work better.

He poured a cup of coffee for himself as Mel passed him two slices of toast to eat. He had made it just in time for breakfast then.

Sitting at the table with the rest of them he quietly ate letting the others conversation wash over him it felt nice just listening instead of having to talk and explain his decisions. They were all aware of just how much Ianto had taken on and he didn't them adding to it. They understood that there were times where Ianto didn't need conversation just acceptance and understanding.

Ianto finished his breakfast faster than the others grabbing a thermos full of coffee he bid everyone goodbye and headed off to the hub.

Ianto sat in Jack's office his office now looking out of the windows. He was looking over the rotas which were working but now there were so many of them that you never knew who you were working with or the person you were meant to be working with wasn't in. Half of the people were working at night and half in the day there wasn't any time they were all together.

Looking at the rotas again he ripped them up and put them in the bin. He kept the cleaning rota everyone cleaned at least once a fortnight.

He read through the rules and regs for Torchwood there was no fixed hours for team members because it depended on how many team members there were. Maybe he could get Gwen to back off about days off and holidays although even in her time off she wanders in here for a few hours. Rhys had called him and asked if he called her in but Ianto had to inform him that she had time off. He could hear the defeat in Rhys' voice he was seeing Mel three times a week to talk about his relationship with Gwen. He was holding on hoping that Gwen would see sense and realise that Jack wasn't interested but it didn't seem to be happening any time soon. He was giving her a few months to see if it would happen and then he would leave her. He didn't want to be second best anymore he wanted someone who loved him completely and totally.

Instead of rotas he decided that he would just let everyone know the minimum and maximum hours they had to work and let them work in the rest. They all worked for Torchwood long enough to know how to work their time. He just hoped they would find times to work together instead of using the time to separate themselves. Making sure they had the time they had to work meant they could determine when they needed to be there but knowing the people he hired and the people he worked with before all this happened they would still all find their way to the hub when they had spare time.

One by one everybody read the memo about working hours and the reasons why Ianto got rid of the rotas. The email had gone to their accounts which meant laptops and PDA's. The only two that were left off were Rhiannon and Alice they would have their own hours that would be decided by them since they have to work around their children.

Even Gwen couldn't argue with the system she didn't like the fact that Rhys knew too since it meant that he knew when she could decide when she went in and she knew that she couldn't keep saying she was getting called in because Rhys visited the hub and saw how well things were working how quick they were getting things done because people could focus on what they were doing and not stopping and starting to do other things for other people.

He sat back eyeing the paperwork then looking at the time sighing he had enough time to get it done before he had to leave for lunch. Maybe he would get to spend more than just an hour there to eat he could spend a couple of hours there. See how everyone is getting along he knew that Rhiannon would try her best and Alice seemed like she was willing to try and get to know Rhiannon. He had been doing a lot of hoping recently both in work and in his personal life he just wanted everything to work out for the best. He needed it to so he could prove to himself he was good enough. It didn't matter what everyone else thought as long as he felt he was good enough he needed to make Jack proud of him and make him see that he made the right choice when making him his second in command.

Sometimes it was easy to deem which paperwork was more important than others. Ones that could be put off for a day or two if it got busy but when there was just five of them a lot of paperwork got put on the back burner. The paperwork he was doing was mainly memos and reminders training session's weekly calls and meeting and so on. Things he already knew or he could put off until tomorrow but he knew from experience that you took the time you were given because there could be a crisis just around the corner.

Signing his name for the last time he picked up the folders and headed down to the archives. He didn't spend as much time as he wanted in them as of late he was always in the office. These were his archives and he wasn't able to come down and work in them for a couple of hours a day like he used to. He wanted that again it was uncomplicated down here he knew what he needed to do and how to do it and although he knew what he was doing sometimes he just wanted to be back in the archives because now he definitely knew what Jack went through on a daily basis the kinds of decisions he had to make.

If he could he would put Tosh Owen and Gwen in his shoes on the really bad days see what they thought but then he didn't want to hurt them like that but one day Gwen would have to see just how hard it was to make the choice and see what she said about it. No doubt she would fight and argue that there was a better way but when it came down to it they wouldn't be he would not like to be in her shoes when she finally figured it out. It was a horrible experience something he wanted less people to experience the better.

Sitting at his old desk he realised Marc and Rick hadn't changed a thing. Their desks in the main hub were covered in photos and trinkets making their desks their own but down here it was just the same as when he left it. He didn't know whether it was because everybody used this space or that they didn't want to change this too much because when Jack came back Ianto would want his space back. He would settle for Jack coming home soon.

Ianto headed out of the hub not long later hopefully Rhiannon would be happy that he could spend a few hours with the family instead of an hour. He called out goodbyes to those that were there noticing nearly everyone was there. Of course Gwen was the one who stopped him.

"Where you off?" it wasn't accusatory but you could tell that she wondered why he got to leave even though he had worked out the new system but it wouldn't go into effect until tomorrow.

"Rhiannon's back later." He didn't give her time to wonder anymore as he climbed into the lift. Owen and Tosh enjoyed the look of anger on Gwen's face one say she would realise Ianto was the boss and he could do what he liked. Everyone had seen it at quickly turned back to their work hoping it would deter her from asking.

Even though it was Sunday no one had anywhere to go. Rhys and Albert had decided to get together and cook Sunday dinner, even at the hub it was possible just as long as no one else wanted to use the kitchen for a while. They had made enough for everyone but were glad Ianto was spending time with his family if anyone deserved some time out of the hub he did. He had already done much more than anyone else and he needed some time to gather his thoughts and feelings.

Ianto pulled up to his sister's house and noticed an unfamiliar car outside he hoped it was Alice's. It would be great if he could spend time with his family and his new family. No matter they thought they were family now and he hoped that it would give them some sense of protection.

He took his time getting to the front door, he didn't need to rush but it seemed someone was watching because the door opened before he even got to it. Alice was on the other side.

"Steven saw you pull up Rhi asked me to open the door." She explained as he walked through.

"I didn't ask sweetheart." He removed his coat and pulled her towards him pressing a kiss to her temple she let him lead her to the kitchen where he was sure to find his sister determined to help.

"Ianto you're early." His sister exclaimed as she moved towards him. He wrapped his free arm around her as she got closer holding her and Alice close. He kissed his sisters head glad he was there.

"Well I made sure I got all my work done so I could come here for a couple of hours instead of one. Like is said yesterday everything is starting to slow down so I managed to get things done. And I managed to redo the hours for everyone again hopefully this will work a lot better this time make sure everyone gets to work together." He told her.

"Well no work talk until after dinner." He guessed that she was going to talk to Alice then and maybe it would be a good idea for him to stay for it so he could answer any questions so she had all the information she needed to decide.

"Yes Ma'am." He was in a rather cheeky mood this morning.

"Stop it you." She slapped his chest gently. "I take it you got some sleep then you look a lot better." She commented as she made her way to the fridge to pull out the milkshake supplies that Alice bought with her. Gail was at the cooker and Alice made her way to her to see if there was anything else she could do to help.

"There isn't much no my dear since you were kind enough to bring dessert there is as much as we need to do." Gail patted her arm understanding that she was probably nervous and just trying to fit in somehow.

"If you need something to do can you see if Ifan and Johnny and the kids want a milkshake." Alice nodded at the simple task glad if it help occupy her mind for a few minutes. Ianto watched her go into the living room and heard the mumbling asking who wants what.

"She is nervous on edge and wants to fit in here." He commented. He hadn't had time to focus on what his empathy was telling him but now he was undistracted he could see what was going on.

"Your empathy?" she asked she was okay with it she knew he never asked for it but sometimes she didn't want him knowing what she was feeling. She did know it wasn't a strong gift but strong enough to realise when something is wrong.

"Yes and stop worrying that I'll randomly decide to listen to what your feeling." He told her not looking away from the living room.

"Fine just asking. But I could tell that. You only met her yesterday and I only talk to her yesterday and today she is here. We are all nervous." She stated.

"I know it's just I'm worried that she'll leave today and feel like she didn't fit in and not come back." He admitted to her.

"She will. We will make sure of that." Gail told him from where she was at the stove. She had heard their conversation but it really involved all of them.

"I know Gail and I'm grateful." He really was he wanted Alice to feel welcome.

"Family Ianto family." Was Gail's words as Alice walked into the room. Rhiannon had already pulled out the ingredients and laid them out in order of which they needed to be used.

"I have an order five chocolate shakes from the living room. Gail and Ianto?" she asked.

"Chocolate shake sounds good to me." Ianto sat down at the already set table.

"Me too been a while since I had a chocolate milkshake." Gail was still at the stove keeping an eye on the dinner.

"Nine chocolate milkshakes coming up." Alice moved next to Rhiannon helping her get everything sorted.

"What made you think of bringing the milkshake things?" Ianto wondered.

"Steven likes them I thought maybe it would be nice to have them with dinner." Ianto could still feel the nervousness.

"Well I can't remember the last time I had a milkshake usually drink something with caffeine in order keep going." He told her. His sister sent a glare his way. "Don't worry sis I cut down. I try not to drink as much anymore. With so many more people at the hub I don't have to do the work of about five people now I just do the work of one which is a lot anyway but still." He grinned. Rhiannon breathed a small sigh of relief. She knew that after Lisa he worked himself into the ground and spend weeks getting better and she was worried now Jack was gone he would go down the same path and now she knew that he was looking after himself it made her feel better.

Ianto watched as Rhiannon and Alice worked seamlessly together to create the milkshakes. Alice loaded five on a tray and headed to the living room to drop them off.

"She has been spoiling them in there, none of them have had to come in for a drink since she got here." Gail whispered as she took her glass from Rhiannon.

"Trying to get on their good side no doubt." Rhiannon said taking a sip impressed at her own handiwork.

"Let her deal in her own way." Ianto knew what it was like to try and fit in somewhere completely different to what you were used to. He didn't start fitting in until not long before Lisa but then again he didn't want to because Lisa was meant to be okay and they were meant to be far away from Cardiff living happily ever after. But he wasn't and now he was waiting again waiting for his love again if he ever returned.

"How long will dinner be Gail?" Rhiannon asked she wanted to make sure Ianto could stay and leave less time for an emergency to pop up.

"Not long half hour or so." Cooking for more meant longer cooking times but she had started early so it would be done soon. Maybe being around a table of good food would help everyone talk and get to know each other better.

"I can't wait. Some of us have been eating together but its take out or something that is quick and simple a nice roast sounds really good right now."

Gail smiled at Ianto she had to admit she didn't know him that well. She knew him a little when Rhiannon and Johnny were married but he up and moved and had only recently come back. But she and Ifan knowing what he went through were making sure he felt as much a part of their family and Rhiannon was.

"I expect you to come around for dinner more often young man. You keep saying that you're getting things in order you should have more time off to spend with us."

"I will, I want to spend time with my family. Anyway I'm already looking at booking a day off so I can take the kids out. That includes Steven Alice." He told her as she returned putting the drinks tray next to the kettle.

"I'm sure he would love to." Ianto was glad that she was getting to know his family and trying to understand Jack better because it would be the perfect present when Jack came home.

Ianto settled in just listening to the conversations around them. He was just happy to be spending some time with his family. No aliens no paperwork no cases just peace and quiet. Well as quiet as it could be in a busy house. But to him it was peaceful he could relax for a couple of hours unless they called him in which if he knew Tosh and Owen they only would for a really big emergency.

Dinner was a success Ianto thought as he helped Ifan and Johnny clear up. Ifan had banished the kids Gail Rhiannon and Alice to the living room. They had cooked the men would clean up. It felt a little traditional but Ianto was not going to complain not after the lunch that has been served it was superb. He knew he had a long way to go before he could ever match Gail's cooking if he ever could. He felt peaceful here with his family he could see why Jack pushed him to make sure he spent time with his family. It reminded him what he was fighting for and Jack was right the smallest moments matter. The moments that remind you just what it was to be human to be alive.

Ianto was back at the hub working through the small amount of work that had accumulated over the afternoon mainly reports that were being finished and daily reports on research projects. He would stay at the hub so he could be there to start off the new system if he admitted it then it was more because he felt closer to Jack because this was Jack's home the place where Jack felt most comfortable. Although he hoped that it was changing so at some point Jack would rather be at home with him. Sighing he pushed the thought out of his mind he could not afford to go back to thinking like that not when he didn't know what was going on with Jack. Walking out to the railing he watched as Tosh and Rosanne were sitting on the sofa going through files. Owen was in his lab doing whatever he did in there. He decided to take a trip to the archives he wanted to see how they were getting along. It had only been two weeks since he was in them but he missed his work. It was hard doing the leaders job and he wished everyone understood that.

As he walked through the door of the storage room he set up for the first archive he walked straight in on Marc and Rick in a major make out session. Ianto coughed and turned his head trying to control the jealousy he felt that they were together and able to show each other how much the loved each other.

"Sorry Ianto." Rick could see that Ianto was not in the mood to deal with happy couples and he could understand that it would hurt to know that Marc was out there and he couldn't be with him.

"It's okay I just wanted to see how everything is going down here. I miss it." Marc smiled Ianto always loved the archives it was his place and no one else knew them as well as he did.

"Well since we know how you like your archives ordered we've been following your orders to the letter." Marc pulled him into a hug they had been friends since Ianto started at Torchwood. They didn't even feel jealous or angry at him for climbing through the ranks so fast he was a natural at this type of work.

"I know you are but I miss it. I started these and looked forward to spending my time making them what I wanted them to be. And now I don't get to send any time in them."

"You could step down if you wanted to you know. No one would think any less of you." Rick put the idea out there for him. Someone had to say it to him.

"No I can't. I don't care what they think of me. Jack chose me because I know what the job takes what every job in this places takes. I know what needs to be done to protect as much as possible even when the choice seems inhuman. I know what it does to a person I saw what it did to Jack every time a decision like that had to be made and I will not put anyone else through that. But I hope that bringing you lot in and expanding on the areas of expertise we have here we can prevent more."

"I'm sure if anyone can do it you can Ianto." Ianto smiled at Rick he would consider all of these people friends Marc and Rick he was close to since they worked together at one and they always seemed to understand him.

"Thanks." Marc smiled and picked up a stack of files he had finished uploading on to the system before he and Rick took a break. He placed them in Ianto's hands. "Since you're down here you can help us for an hour or two. I'm sure whatever paperwork is up in your office can wait that long." Rick looked down at the floor trying to hide his grin. Marc just smiled sweetly at Ianto who was torn between laughter and insulted. He chose laughter gripping the files heading down the aisles to start filing. Rick walked up to his husband pulling him in for a sweet kiss.

"I keep forgetting just how perfect you are." He whispered pulling him close. Marc wrapped his arms around Rick's waist feeling secure in his husband's arms.

"I married someone perfect to." He whispered back.

Ianto watched from the other side of the storage room smiling softly at the love and affection he was seeing. He turned back to the filing cabinet giving them some privacy. It didn't matter how many times he thought of Jack or told himself to not think of him there was always something that reminded him of the man who was absent.

He worked with them steadily for three hours longer than he should have but he got into his old routine. His mind was focused on the task at hand and not on his problems and for three hours he forgot about everything and just was.

He spent the night in Jacks room a book lay next to him open at the page where he fell asleep. He decided to read a book instead of the files he normally read before bed. He had an entire list of books and DVDs he wanted to get to and decided he would start trying to spend some time to himself now he had people to take over the work load when it got too much. He decided he wanted to start living again Torchwood could not become his entire life not when he still had people on the outside who needed him around.

Rhiannon had spoken to Alice and she had decided on the spot to take the job as Rhiannon suspected she would she wanted to know her father not just what she was told. She called Ianto but got his voicemail so she left him a message hopefully he would call her in the morning. She hoped that he was looking after himself.

A/N: this chapter wasn't my best work sorry about that but I will try to do better.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I do not own Torchwood or their characters.

This is where the entire story is AU now I will not follow Season Two Three or Four. Radio plays or books. OC characters and those from later seasons.

Chapter Five

It had been a week since Alice and Rhiannon had decided to accept Ianto's job offer and with the help of Tosh and Owen they had been put on the Torchwood roster and payroll. He was picking them up today to take them on a tour of Flat Holm if they had time one of the compounds, He had already visited them since Jack left and now would let them know that they had full time caretakers. Tosh had already told him he was due a few days off and could use them up so no one else knew what he was doing. He was grateful to her for giving him an excuse. As much as he hated lying to the team he knew that there was a good reason for this and even though he was starting to regret bringing his sister and essentially his daughter in law in to this but they were strong and these people and aliens needed the care they could provide the care they deserved.

Gail and Ifan were taking the kids to the cinema after school to give them the chance to get to know each other while Johnny was at work. They all knew that Alice and Rhiannon would not be home until evening they wanted to see all the places they would be caring for so they could work out a strategy how they would spend their time. Since there was two of them they should be able to cover more ground and have a lot more ideas.

He pulled up outside Rhiannon's house hesitating only a second before getting out of the car. He still hated himself for bringing his family into Torchwood and again at the same time he wanted these people and aliens to get the care and attention they deserve.

He was saved from knocking on the door when Alice appeared in the doorway. He was glad they were getting along although he knew it had more with Rhiannon making sure she felt like part of the family than just trying to getting along for his sake. He wanted Alice to have someone to talk to and not worry that she couldn't trust them Rhiannon too.

"Hi Ianto." He pressed a kiss to her cheek as he moved towards the kitchen taking the cup of coffee his sister held out towards him.

"Thanks Rhi." He took a sip glad his sister knew how to make a decent cup of coffee. "You ready to go." He asked them wondering if he would get to finish this drink before they left.

"Yeah but I didn't make you that coffee for it to go to waste." She grabbed her handbag and double checked she had everything.

"Okay are you looking forward to today?" he enquired wondering if they were really sure they really wanted to go through with it.

"Actually yes, I think it's going to be fun. I get to meet other species and learn new things." Rhiannon smiled. She knew that Ianto regretted his decision bringing them in but he knew that they were strong women and can handle themselves. Not to mention he was working out times when they could go into the hub for weapons training and asked them all to take up self-defence even the children. Ianto wanted to make sure that they could all protect themselves if they needed to.

"I'm nervous but I am interested in seeing part of dad's life. To see the good parts of his life see what he never told me." Alice admitted. "I know he was trying to protect me but now I know certain things those things he could have told me. We could have had a better relationship he could have been in our lives more. But he stayed away and I get it I would do anything to protect Steven but at the same time-"

"It's hurts knowing that you could have known you could have had the relationship and now it may be too late." Rhiannon finished for her. "When Ianto left for London we weren't as close as I would have liked and then we didn't speak often. He couldn't talk about his work or tried to feed me some story about it. When he came back we still didn't much of him Jack was the one who got him back here. He didn't want Ianto going through what you have. Jack may be larger than life and all about equality in everything but he doesn't do change as well as he likes to think he can. He has spent so many years of his life making sure you can't be connected to him for your safety that it's hard to break that habit and he is afraid when he does you will pay for it."

"What she said." Ianto said pointing at his sister at the same time. "I'm the same with these lot but I know that we are taking every possible precaution to keep everyone safe. And as much as Jack will hate it if and when he comes back he knows that I hired the very people who can help."

"Okay." It was taking time but Alice was getting there. Ianto drank the last of his coffee putting it in the dishwasher for her.

"Well then shall we get going before I lose my nerve to take you?" Rhiannon rolled her eyes linking her arm through her brothers. Alice opened the door for them Rhiannon turned on the new alarm system Tosh installed for them. Locking the door Ianto realised that now it really was too late to keep them away but did he really want to he asked himself. He and Rhiannon were closer than ever they were really family now and Ianto wouldn't do anything to change that.

Leaving the estate he hoped that he made the right decision and that Jack would have made the same one which if Ianto knew him as well as he thought he did he would have even if he didn't like that his daughter was working for Torchwood.

Gwen kept glancing to Jack's office expecting Ianto to walk out of it. Tosh had told her that morning that Ianto was taking a few days off to recharge and get some personal errands done things that he had been neglecting over the past couple of weeks while he was getting the hub back into shape.

She glanced around the room everyone who was there was focused on what they were doing. Research projects reports anything else that needed to be completed. Ianto had made it clear that Tosh and Owen were in charge while he was gone and they were immersed in their own things. Everyone was working so much that it just seemed to go silent everybody knew their partners so well that they knew what they needed without asking for it. Andy was sitting at the desk opposite her and she watched as her former partner entering data onto the system well she assumed that was what he was doing. Tosh had turned over her language programs to him when he started working for them he hadn't taken long to get familiar with them and started working. She never knew he had such a knack for languages even though Ianto had told them to see it in person was another thing entirely. He seemed to work through them so quickly he didn't need years of study to perfect a language he seemed to just pick them up flawlessly.

Jen and Kate were hunched over a weapon that came through the rift before she started she watched as they worked to take it apart. She didn't know who they worked only that they did work very well. Isabelle had spent her time putting together her lab where the conference room used to be it was close to everyone and she could shout out results over the hub. Tony was getting along with James and Owen the med bay was small but the lab was large enough to fit all three of them in comfortably. They would also have the patients ward when it was built. Rodney was fitting in to his liaison role nicely he seemed to be able to navigate the channels of communication better than any of them had managed to so far which was good for them since it meant no one was coming in to take over the base when Ianto reported the change of leadership. Since he had hired former Torchwood One employees and others who were qualified to create their new departments they had no reason to believe that the base could not run efficiently.

Marc and Rick were mostly in the archives but they would spend some time in the main part of the hub scanning documents and sorting them out for filing before going down to do it. Gwen didn't understand how these couples could work together all days and then go home at night and spend all their home life together as well. Didn't they get bored spending all their time together no surprises or time to miss each other but these couples seemed to find a way to do so? She didn't know them well enough to ask about their relationship.

Tosh was aware of Gwen eyes roaming the room and settling on different people she didn't even bother to try and fathom what she was thinking about but she looked around as well. She smiled at the sight. If only Jack could see them carrying on like he would want them to. She knew that if there was any chance he could come back he would. At the moment she and Owen were in charge and she knew that it was seniority and the fact that they knew that sometimes they had to make hard decisions and could whereas Gwen would exhaust every way possible to avoid the inevitable and not make the decision that had to be made. Owen was better working in the field he knew how to make spilt second decisions. His training and experience as a doctor taught him how to handle difficult situations and it made him understand every second counted.

Tosh was better in the hub research was her specialty she could find anything you wanted. She was better at the paperwork side and what needed to be done in the hub to help those in the field. She did enjoy going out into the field but she felt safest underground.

She did admit her and Owen were jaded they had gone through things that made them realise that sometimes you couldn't save everyone and that every moment counted. She hoped that now they had all these different specialities under one roof they could help a lot more instead of just cleaning up after the fact. It was already working even in just two weeks. The archives were getting done quicker and they were up to Ianto's standards. The tourist office was well kept and manned 9-5 the cover was better than ever. She thought she would never get any work done around the construction but since there were more people going out in the field it meant more people were staying in the hub and could lend a hand. Edward Harry Johnny and Adam worked from the main hub first making sure that they could get back to work as soon as they could. She was glad that Harry didn't dedicate his whole time at the hub since he had a shop to run as well. Even though now he had a contract with Torchwood he could hire another person to run it; it was his livelihood and shouldn't have to give it up. Back to the original point she reminded herself the construction wasn't that bad. They worked quickly and efficiently and they would always let everyone know if they were using loud equipment so they could go to another area to stay away from the noise. The three or four of them if Harry was helping worked very well together but they were all in construction so they knew what each other was talking about. Focusing back on her work she realised just how far she had gotten with her research over the past couple of weeks. Having nearly three quarters of her workload taken away from her meant she could focus mainly on what she specialised in the computers security and the analysis of the rift. Each group that went out dealt with its own investigation unless they needed help and even then since Ianto had all the training put in place they were learning how to do a lot of the minor stuff they needed. But when they were out of their depth they would being someone else in who have the skills they need.

She knew Ianto was worried about it separating everyone but since the groups were rotating it meant they all got to work with each other and if something big comes along they would all be able to work with each other. Not to mention they were times where most of them were together in the hub so they got to work around each other there as well.

Tosh looked around and realised in the space of two weeks they had all become a large family they didn't need to know each other for years to have each other's backs. They were family and that was the end of it. She focused back on her computer looking at the data form the rift she was compiling. Ianto had given her access to the data Jack had complied over the years and added it to her equations it didn't make much of a dent but now she could focus on a few things instead of everything that involved a computer she could really dedicate herself to it. Just as she looked back to her computer a rift alert echoed through the hub.

Owen ran up the med bay stairs over to Tosh while she was analysing the spike to see how many people were needed.

"Well Tosh?" he asked as everyone made their way to the main area to see who would be going.

"It's not a large spike but I would be more comfortable sending two teams out instead of four."

"Who went out last?"

"Gwen was on point and it was Kate Rick and James."

Owen looked around and Gwen knew she wasn't going she was on point the last time that meant she was rotated out. Someone else would be on point and so on. She sat back at her desk watching as Owen decided who would be going.

"Rick you're on point with Kate James and Rosanne. Check the spike out and call in if more of us are needed." Owen told them. Tosh looked up at him she said she would be more comfortable sending eight instead of four. He looked down catching her questioning glance. "If we send eight out and they are not needed it's a lot of unnecessary time money and paperwork. And anyway we have done bigger job on less people. And these are all qualified." He told her. She nodded knowing he was right but she liked to err on the side of caution. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head knowing she always worried when someone went out in the field.

As soon as everyone was ready to leave Owen reminded them to call in if they needed more operatives. Rick kissed Marc and Kate kissed Jen it was routine for them to make sure that they knew they were loved. Rosanne kissed Tosh everyone knew they had started dating just before Jack left but they were not that showy. If one of them went out in the field was the only time they kissed in public. James didn't have anyone to kiss and he felt jealous but not everyone was paired up. Owen clapped him on the shoulder and reminded him to be safe. Owen could see that James was envious of not having someone because every person who was single there was. James knew what Owen was doing and was glad that he had some great friends.

"Do we call Ianto and let him know?" Tosh asked Owen they knew what he was doing on his days off but no one else did.

"Not yet, if it is bigger than we though I will call him but he left us in charge because he knows that we know what we are doing. But there isn't a point of denying his few days off for something we can deal with. He needs the time away from here more than anyone right now." He spoke the last part rather quietly. He didn't want anyone gossiping although he doubted that they would but Gwen would want to know why he deserved it more than the rest. And the answer to that would be simple. He had spent more time in the hub than the others had to take over everything and deal with abandonment not to mention what Jack left him with. So much to look after for such a young person no matter how intelligent he was.

"Alright if we really need him we will call him it just feels a little wrong not to have him there." Owen nodded with her.

"I know it's weird not to have him in the office there just in case." Owen looked up at the dark office it was strange to see it empty, ever since Ianto took over he was there day and most nights only surviving on a few hours' sleep and not a lot of fresh air. He needed some time away and not just an afternoon or a night away a few days to really straighten his head out. Granted he was with Rhiannon and Alice showing them the places they would be working from but he was with family and working towards something good not just cleaning up after whatever the rift spat out that day.

"Let him have his few days you're right we can handle this Jack taught us well right." Tosh smiled up at him knowing that he was thinking the same thing.

"Damn right he did. Now I'm gonna go back down to the med bay and carry on with my paperwork let me know when if they call in.

She watched him head back turning back to her computer. If they didn't send either her Rosanne or Rodney in the field everyone had enough skill to do the basic searches in the field. Her computer would alert her if she was needed or they would call in. But that's to Ianto sticking to the training and making sure everyone knew the basics she could often focus on her own research.

Tony was with Owen in the med bay they got on well after the first few days treading around Owen Tony had flat out said 'Your my boss I got that but I'm good at my job treat me like it' and Owen being Owen liked his straightforwardness and he had to admit Tony was exceptional at his job. So was James he was just as straightforward but sometimes a little reserved. Owen knew what problems he went through with his previous job and although it was accepted he still had trouble talking about himself because he wanted to be accepted not shunned.

Andy was back at his desk, sometimes he really wanted to go out into the field and sometimes he didn't want to leave the hub. He spent his time immersed in the languages already in the system the ones that Jack has recognised. He was studying them so he could recognise them on sight and if the situation needed it be able to communicate right there. He wasn't expecting himself to be able to learn very language but that didn't mean he wouldn't try to. He loved language and he was already working on learning every language in the world.

Isabelle was up in her lab it was finally getting the way she wanted it. The equipment she needed couldn't come all at once so for the first week she was mainly cleaning the area out and then drawing up a plan where the work surfaces the equipment would go. Edward an Adam took the plans and didn't change a thing because she was the best person to design her lab. The other areas didn't need much input but they never turned it away they asked for help if they needed it. At the present moment in time she was working in Owen's lab it had most of the equipment she needed and the rest she did old school until her lab was up and running.

Marc decided to stay up in the main hub because without Rick there to talk to or even sometimes just to be there the archives were too big and quiet. He didn't know how Ianto did it every day. They were large and even when focused there was always a feeling or a noise which put him off. He put it towards the history and he still didn't have much of an idea what happened in the hub yet. But he was determined to learn.

Jen was still at her workstation she and Kate were going over a weapon from the archives seeing if they could find anything about it that Tosh hadn't already. They didn't work with a system they would pick an item at random and see what they could find. It worked better for them because it meant they weren't restricted by what they wanted to find. They could go into it unbiased and find more than they thought they would.

Rodney was working on program maintenance. With the amount of programs the system had and the new ones that were created he had to regularly scan them for bugs and glitches to make sure they performed at the optimum level for everyone. Tosh was focused on security so he and Rosanne took a lot of smaller jobs to make sure she could carry on but she never excluded them and always took their ideas and suggestions on board. She was a team player she knew that they were more likely to come up with a solution together than apart. As much as they both hated to admit it they were glad that he forgot to send the notice for the drill because they both wouldn't have been there Tosh could have been seriously injured or even dead and he wouldn't have made up with his father gotten the job at Torchwood and even though he loved his career in the military this was something he was doing everyday not just sat at a computer all hours of the day he went out of field missions his military training was used for the training of the operatives and strategies of field missions and emergency drills.

Even without Jack or Ianto there they were still working well but they felt their absence and hoped that wherever Jack was he was okay and Ianto they hoped that he knew they were there for him.

Ianto took Rhiannon and Alice to the furthest compound away first but Jack was careful about keeping them close but not too close. It was mainly villages that people abandoned and old farms that were renovated too hold large groups of the same species.

Rhiannon and Alice were nervous but like Ianto said most of the aliens there were settled into their new life. Jack had thought of everything he had managed to find translators in the archives that that fallen through the rift and installed them so everyone could understand each other. Ianto marvelled at how they didn't trust him because he was new but Jack had told them that Ianto would take over but in just a few minutes Rhiannon and Alice were trusted. Ianto knew it was the right choice they would do more good than he ever could.

They stayed at the compound for the morning stopped to have lunch and then moved on to the next one. Ianto was suddenly glad that he took a few days off so he could show them around because he had a feeling that he would be spending all of the days he booked off to chauffeur them round to meet everyone.

Even though he had wanted to spend some time at home get some cleaning done maybe spend a little time getting some of the garden done read watch TV it looked like he was only going to be doing that at night. But even a few hours catching up with activities that didn't require paperwork training or running around sounded really good to him. He needed some time to relax not just half an hour before bed or a fifteen break here and there. He recorded so many TV shows that it would take him weeks to catch up but now everything was finally settling down he could catch up on two or three a night but it was still more than he thought he could. With Tosh giving them the laptops he could work from home as well as catch up on what he wanted to do. Even though there would be some nights where he stayed at the hub but at least then he would be working or catching up on his reading.

They were in the car on the way back to Rhiannon's when her phone went off.

"Hello Gail."

"Rhiannon we arrived home we bought fish and chips for dinner Johnny is on his way home and Steven would like to join us is that okay with Alice? And is Ianto joining us?"

"Hold on I'll ask." she moved the phone away from her face. "Gail and Ifan bought fish and chips for dinner and Steven would like to stay you and Ianto staying?" Rhiannon asked them both.

"I would like to." Alice said quietly.

"I would love to Rhi." Ianto kept his eyes on the road but didn't say anything else.

"They will both stay Gail. We are heading back so we shouldn't be long." She said goodbye and hung up. She looked over at her brother he had been so quiet during the day. He would do the introduction and they sit back and let them do all the talking.

"You okay Ianto you've been quiet today." she asked him.

"Today was about you two getting to know those you will be helping if I did all the talking that wouldn't happen." Ianto replied.

"That some of it but not all come on spill little brother." Rhiannon was adamant that something else was wrong and she didn't know why Ianto wouldn't confide in her ever since he started visiting them he confided in her.

"It's silly." He murmured. Alice looked at Rhiannon from the back seat she was wondering if she would witness and knock down drag out between the siblings.

"Ianto since when do I think whatever is bothering is silly." Rhiannon asked him. He knew she was right but it felt silly to him. How could he explain that he was jealous that she was better at this than he was after all the time he worked for Torchwood and was around aliens?

"To me it is Rhiannon I didn't say it would be to you."

"Well what is it?" she persisted.

"First time you both go out there and they trust you implicitly first time I went they tolerated me because Jack told them I would be taking over. Ever since I asked you both to help I have been having some regrets because I don't want you to get hurt but now I don't think I would be able to run these places without you both." He admitted. He knew that she wouldn't stop until he told her so he decided just to get it over with.

"Ianto you have had so much to deal with the past few weeks you knew you couldn't handle it when you asked us. You knew that to keep in secret you could only ask a few people and even then you had to choose so carefully unless you did what Jack did and manage it on his own. You knew that you didn't have time to give them the care they needed so you asked us. Alice and I have more things in common with them their daily lives revolve around caring and protecting their family Alice and I are both stay at home mothers we know how they feel."

"Mentally I know that. I know that right now I am running an organisation and I don't have time to dwell on my feelings because when I do I can't make the decisions I have to sometimes. The bad ones that keep me awake at night. The ones Jack has had to make for too many years to count." He said quietly.

"Ianto…" Rhiannon started to say but was cut off.

"Unfortunately its part of my job. Anyway on the other hand emotionally I know I would do what they are doing to care for and protect my family like they are but right now until everything really gets settled I can't express that. But you can and now I know that they will get the best care and all the help they need."

"Ianto I know that your job is hard but please promise me that you will do everything you can to retain your humanity. I do not want you losing who you are to it." Rhiannon pleaded quietly.

"That's what my family I for Rhi. You Johnny the kids Gail Ifan Alice and Steven you lot will keep me sane." Alice was surprised to hear them included in his family. He caught her gaze in the wing mirror and smiled softly at her. It felt nice to be included in a large family she could get used to it.

Ianto felt her happiness and smiled in response he had succeeded in what he wanted she knew she had people there she knew she had family.

A/N Hope this is okay hope it transitioned well from Ianto to the hub and back this was meant to be an Ianto only chapter but I felt the need to mirror what was going on at the hub.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I do not own Torchwood or their characters.

This is where the entire story is AU now I will not follow Season Two Three or Four. Radio plays or books. OC characters and those from later seasons.

Chapter Six

It had taken four of the five days that Ianto had taken off to show Rhiannon and Alice all the compounds. He made sure they met everyone and everyone knew that they were who they would be dealing with from now on. Rhiannon and Alice had outlines what they hoped they could achieve together and left their contact details if anyone needed anything from now until they started a regular contact. Ianto didn't mention that Jack had left with the Doctor but he hoped that when the Doctor bought him back that he would be able to take these aliens where they wanted to go. The places would always be available to those who were stranded until they could be taken home if that was what they wanted. Or at least taken somewhere they wanted to be instead in a time and world that had no familiarity.

He left Flat Holm for last because he knew it would be the hardest to understand or leave. He had tried to make some good progress but he couldn't be sure if it helped or not even if the head nurse said otherwise. This was the one he really was apprehensive to show them. The others were places that over time had become homes they were where those who were alike came together to be a family. Flat Holm was a medical facility one where those who are injured and hurt are in ways that no human could ever conceive. He knew that what was here would be permanently scarred on their minds forever but he also knew that they would give these people everything they had to help them.

Rhiannon and Alice did not need empathy to know that Ianto was weary about showing them this place from what they read they understood why but this would be one of the places they looked after so they needed to see it and meet the people there. They knew nothing could prepare them for what they were about to see but they would help these people any way they could. Rhiannon and Alice sat together one end the boat going over the files that Ianto had given them. They took in the information resolved not to make any judgement until they saw the place. They noticed what Jack had done and what Ianto had added when he started to help weeks ago but since they had more time to dedicate they saw areas even on paper they could improve.

Alice took out the paper and pen she had carried around with them the past few days and began taking notes on what she and Rhiannon saw. They had been doing it everywhere they went. It included things they offered things they could see could change and requests from the residents. Ianto stood at the other end of the boat watching already working he was glad that they were stepping into their new roles seamlessly it finally strengthened his conviction that they were the right people for the job.

He looked over at the island they were heading to remembering his first time here and how he understood Jack more in that moment he knew some of what some of these people had been through time travelling torture abandonment Jack had experienced a lot through his life and Ianto knew there were moments in his life he regretted despised himself for and wished over and over again he could go back change but he couldn't. He could just try to be better in the future.

Ianto knew Jack had over time removed all files pertaining to him out of the archives but Ianto knew they were in the secure vault. He had against his better judgement read them and understood why Jack didn't want anyone else to know some the things he had done. The only comfort Ianto could take from them was that some of them were not Jack's decisions he was the person they had made to do them and the others were all things that saved a great many lives. But he finally understood Jack's character and why he loved from a distance and not up close he was afraid and Ianto would do anything to make Jack happy. After everything else in his life he deserved someone who did not judge him on actions alone but took the time to get to know the man not the Captain.

Alice and Rhiannon went over the main things with the head nurse. He had already informed her that Owen would start making weekly visits to give his expertise and bring over the advanced equipment over to hopefully give more help. Alice and Rhiannon wondered if Mel would also be of use but they knew it would take time for them to be able to bring all the changes they wanted to but the head nurse seemed to be open to their ideas. Ianto thought she was a little glad that Alice and Rhiannon were going to do a lot more than he or Jack could. She understood that their jobs were busy and dangerous and she understood but she also knew that these patients may benefit from what Rhiannon and Alice were suggesting. Like they had at every other place they handed over their contact information and told her to call if she thought of anything she needed before they came over again.

It wasn't until they were back in the car heading to Rhiannon's for dinner that she spoke up.

"I understand why you were the way you were about this one Ianto. I cannot imagine surviving what they did nor can I even think about what I do if it happened to my children." Rhiannon told him.

"Same here." Alice's voice was quiet. She had seen the good her father had done and it had shown her a side of him she had barely been privy to. He offered her help he wanted to be part of her life and she was hard on him because she knew his job she knew the risks that came with it. And like Ianto said he knows there are things in Jack's past that Jack wanted to forget and she didn't focus on that she focused on focusing on what he was like now and hopefully what he could be. A part of their family.

"I know but now I have seen you with everyone I know that you will do more good than me and Jack could have achieved with our job. You are their full time carers not part time or when we can find the chance. You will make their lives better because you will treat them as your own." Ianto replied.

"You know you have done and would do the same if you were the full time carers. You would I know you Ianto because you take care of everyone apart from yourself." Rhiannon reaffirmed them.

"Do I now?" Ianto asked her but it wasn't Rhiannon that answered.

"You have looked after me and Steven and all you had to go was what my dad said. He didn't ask you to and you didn't have to but you welcomed us into your family gave me a chance to know dad properly and gave me something that I know will make a difference." Alice leaned forward resting her chin on the shoulder of the car seat.

"You got me personal physician paid for my hospital bills and gave me a job so I could provide better for my family. And you gave me a new family too."

"Empathy helps with that. I know how people are feeling well the more prominent emotions anyway but it does help to know so I know what they may need. It has saved a lot of fights in the hubs when I'm around making sure they go to their separate corners to cool down. Although I have to admit throwing the rotas out means everyone has worked out when they want to be in and who doesn't but it gives them more flexibility to be with family and have some semblance of a normal life."

"But how many come in every day and stay most of it?" Rhiannon asked him following his choice of conversation knowing that if they went down the caring route they would end up back at Jack and as much as Rhiannon liked Jack and knew how much Ianto loved him he did need some conversation some time where it didn't end up there. Where he could talk and know that it wasn't all memories of Jack.

"You have to admit working in Torchwood yeah it can be dangerous but it is mind blowing. What we find what we see its hard going back to the real world and pretend it doesn't exist. Just in the archives I have learned more about this universe I could never have imagined." Ianto turned into Rhiannon's estate. He Alice and Steven were joining Rhiannon and everyone for dinner again like they had every night during the visits. Ifan and Gail had picked the children up from their schools and taken them back to Rhiannon's.

"Dad has seen it at its worst though hasn't he?" Alice asked him.

"Yes and he spends his life trying to make up for the past." He responded.

"Even when he wasn't involved." She was trying to get some answers but she wasn't sure if she wanted them.

"Even then. Until he took over Torchwood he was just another asset to do the dirty work no one else would. They knew what he was and wasn't above using it to get him to do what he wanted. He has also been trained to do what was best for the majority which means."

"Sacrifice." Alice said quietly. Ianto just nodded he told her what he thought she needed to know but he should have known she would be like her father very curious.

"You remind me of Jack. Sometimes too curious for your own good." He muttered. She went to retaliate say she wasn't like her father but she knew he was right. But now she knew the better parts of her father's character she knew it wasn't an insult. But she had to double check.

"That was a compliment right."

Ianto pulled up he turned to face her. "Your father would give up anything and everything fight with everything he had to protect someone he called family or friend. Yes my darling it's a compliment. Come on I'm hungry." Alice siled as she got out grabbing their notes from the boot while Ianto helped Rhiannon. Her arm was out of the cast but it was just her leg. Owen had mentioned maybe using some equipment they had but Rhiannon had said no because it was experimental. She knew that her leg would take time to heal she still had a few weeks before her next appointment but Owen had told her that it was healing well. Even though she had turned down the equipment he still researched it and he thought it was valid.

Ianto helped his sister to the door she was good at moving around but sometimes seeing her wearing the cast still got to him.

"You know Rhiannon Owen wouldn't offer to use that thing if he didn't know it would work. He wouldn't want to piss me or Rosanne off let alone anyone else." He told her as they walked through the door.

"I know Ianto I just don't want to risk it you know. Its healing right anyway."

"Yes but at least it would be instant and you could start exercising it and getting around easier. And I don't like seeing you still in that cast is that so bad."

"I know Ianto I don't like being in it. I'm just apprehensive as much as I like Owen and know he is a great doctor but that doesn't mean I want to use equipment that we don't know much about."

"I get that Rhi. I just want you better I'm your brother let me at least worry."

"If I agree to think about it will you agree not to mention it again." she asked him as she hung up her coat and placed her purse on the phone table.

Ianto pretended to think about a moment or two earning him a glare from Rhiannon. He grinned at her. "Alright that will have to do. The equipment Owen has is used on us lot all the time he wouldn't use something he wasn't sure on."

"I said I would think about it so zip it." She cuffed his shoulder.

He hung up his coat still grinning. Alice placed her purse next to Rhiannon's and went in to see Steven. He was working on his homework at the kitchen table. Gail was at the stove cooking again. She kissed the top of his head as she looked at how much he had done. His granddad had always told him to do his best at school so he could be anything he wanted to be and he always did so.

"Ianto Alice cuppa?" Rhiannon asked as she put the kettle on.

"Please." They both answered. Alice was getting filled in on Steven's homework and how school was while Ianto had ran upstairs to see his niece and nephew. Alice offered to take his tea up when Rhiannon was finished making it.

"You know that he is going to get used to you waiting on him." Rhiannon told her handing over the mug.

"No he won't this is only while I get in the good books then he is on her own." She sent a cheeky grin Rhiannon's way.

"Good on you." Rhiannon laughed as she put the milk away. "Steven would like another drink?" she asked him since his glass was empty.

"Yes please Aunt Rhi." Second day she had told him to call her that. If you wanted to go properly Alice would call her Aunt Rhi but since Alice was older it didn't seem right. David and Micah were told to call Alice Aunt as well if they wanted to.

"Fizzy pop or juice?"

"Can I have some fizzy pop please?" he took his glass over to the counter so she didn't have to carry the bottle over to the table.

"Of course you can." She poured him a glass.

"Thank Aunt Rhi." He picked up the glass and took it back to the table.

"Welcome." Gail watched silently from the stove. Steven was a very polite boy and always ready to help. "Anything I can do Gail?" Rhiannon asked moving over to the stove.

"Can you get the plates out the food will be ready soon." She gathered all the plates and cutlery together. She didn't ask Steven to move yet because she didn't know how long it was all going to be. And she didn't want to interrupt him while he was doing his homework.

"So was it all right today?" Gail asked her as she started checking over the dinner.

"Yeah it was okay. This one was more difficult than the others but I think together Alice and I can at least make this feel more like home but how can we really?"

"By making them feel at home. Right now they are stranded and invisible you and Alice are going to give them a voice. Giving them a chance to at least have a home for however long they are here people who care and who listen to what they need. That's a home it isn't just a few walls and a coat of paint its people who will care what's going on and how they are feeling. You and Alice can do that." Gail was confident that Ianto made the right choice.

"I'll try."

"Steven can you put your homework away please we need to set the table." Gail asked him kindly. Alice came downstairs and took the pile of mats that Rhiannon passed her. Steven put away his homework and helped his mum and aunt set the table.

Ianto was now in the front room with Johnny and Ifan a rugby match gracing the TV screen. He had checked with his nephew and niece and then checked in with Johnny and Ifan. Lounging on his sisters sofa he felt young would be the right word for it. He wasn't a leader here he was still his sister's 24 year old brother the one that needs to come home more often and spend more time with his family. It felt good just to be and now he had done what Jack didn't and expanded the teams they all could have more time for family and hobbies. Maybe they would live longer than the average employees having so many more expertise' in the hub. Being able to analyse data quicker and better not that Tosh wasn't fantastic she was but it meant that she could focus on what she did best.

He wanted to make sure that everyone who worked for Torchwood were as safe as they could be. And maybe with their combined efforts they could be a lot safer and maybe they could someday stop the tragedies before they happened.

"Dinner." Rhiannon called from the kitchen/dining room. Ianto all but ran to the table leaving a Johnny and Ifan laughing in his wake. He didn't mind at all because it meant they were finally settling in again they were finally a proper family not just one that got together every now and again for lunch. A huge weight had been lifted form his shoulders because he always believed that if he was part of Torchwood he couldn't be a part of his family he didn't want to put them in harm's way but he learned that he could protect them and he needed his family to help deal with what he saw what he knew about what had happened that no one else ever would know. The things that were kept secret to keep everyone safe for now until it was time for Earth to take to the stars Ianto knew that it was very unlikely that he would ever see it but he could make sure his family had a chance to.

Sitting next to Rhiannon at the table he looked around as the food is dished out thinking that Jack was the only person missing. Family was important to him and Jack wasn't here and he wanted him to be; well if Jack still wanted to be when he returned if he returned.

The dinner was friendly and more open than it had been the weeks before. Alice must spend so much money on diesel coming over to Rhiannon's but she never complained Ianto knew she received money from Jack every month enough so she didn't have to work that didn't stop here learning though she went to language classes she could rival Andy with the amount of languages she knew. He wondered whether or not it would be a good idea to introduce them despite the age difference even though he really couldn't be against that considering his relationship with Jack and would it be fair to introduce her to an operative of Torchwood likely to die at a younger age; which could happen to him too. Arguing with that would be useless. Hypocritical. He knew at some point he would have to inform the others to Alice's existence and who she was because he knew that one person in particular would dig and find out what it meant. He also knew that it was a possibility that he would have to expose the secrets Jack kept regarding the safe houses and compounds. Owen and Tosh already knew and they were starting their own research and maybe more minds would be a good thing but could he really betray Jack's confidence and cause more unrest between the longer members of the team. Would Jack understand telling them would he agree if he could help then more? The members of the team would understand his reasons wouldn't they? Unfortunately it all came back to could he betray Jack's confidence they trust he clearly put in him. Maybe he would talk to his sister and Alice about it and then Tosh and Owen see what they all said. As much faith as Jack had in him to lead the team and run the hub he still needed advice sometimes he needed to know that he was doing was right he needed to know he was doing a good job to those he was meant to be leading and protecting.

"Ianto you okay?" Rhiannon poked his arm trying to get his attention. Everyone else had finished their dinner and were leaving the table clearing the table as they went. He hadn't eaten his and evidently had been lost in thought for some time but no one had bothered him. He was a little embarrassed but his family knew he had a lot on his plate and left him to it, he was grateful to them for that.

"Just thinking would you and Alice mind staying here while I eat I would like to ask for some advice?" they looked at each other before Alice sat down opposite Ianto. Johnny and Ifan were busy filling the dishwasher and the sink getting ready to clean up. They didn't pay attention to what Ianto was talking about out of respect that it was most likely about their work as even tough Johnny worked at the hub now he still didn't really listen to what was going on because he would rather stay out of it and keep his innocence about aliens a little while longer.

"Well what's wrong?" Rhiannon asked him. He had been silent during the meal but no one asked what was wrong they could all see that if he wanted to talk about it he would have and left him to his thinking.

"I know that at some point I will have to explain about you and Alice to the team. I also know that at some point they will have to know about the safe houses compounds etc. And I know that more minds could be beneficial better medical care translation and so on."

"But?" Rhiannon prompted after a moment's pause from Ianto.

"I can't reconcile the benefits with betraying Jack's confidence. He trusted me with these and here I am thinking about telling everyone. They are already angry that he left and didn't tell them how do I tell them he kept even more secrets from them?"

"He has been around for a long time he has secrets that nobody knows even you Ianto they should already know that." Rhiannon told him.

"Yeah but when it comes to Torchwood when it comes to something they believed they could have helped with that they could still help with and they will not like that I know that. Gwen especially since she thinks he confided with her more than anyone she will dig and dig until she finds the truth she wants and I'm afraid telling them just a little will set something off which we can't stop. I know that those I hired after Jack left would take my word for it however Tosh and Owen know and they are conducting research now but they are still hurt and angry at Jack for leaving and for keeping it from them. They understand and they are not angry at me but they could have helped and now are spending their off time trying to make up for lost time. Rosanne knows something is going on and trusts me but that doesn't mean she won't be hurt that she couldn't have helped either. Gwen doesn't know and I don't think I can deal with her going on about it. But at the same time the benefits keep coming to the front of my mind."

"Alright let's not focus on their reactions to been told about all of this for now. You said the main worry for you is breaking Jack's confidence." Rhiannon said trying to get through one thing at a time and as Ianto said he didn't want to betray Jack's trust.

"Yeah I mean if I'm honest I could handle the team's reactions well I could try to at least. But I have already betrayed Jack twice and I don't think I could do that to him again. He has had too many people betray him I cannot go there again."

"Like I said stay away from the reactions for now. Jack left you in charge because he knew you could handle it. He knew that you were the best candidate to run the hub because you work well in both world's field and hub. Your archiving knowledge and dealings with authority gives you the skills to run the hub but you also know people your empathy allows you to deal with people efficiently. You pick things up very quickly and since you have an amazing eye for detail and you're accurate observations makes you effective in the field. Jack knew this or he would not have left Torchwood in your hands." Rhiannon told him.

"Okay but I don't see where you are going though." Ianto was a little confused.

"In the short time you have had control of Torchwood you have hired more people to take over important areas of research and defence. You have hired myself and Alice to care for the safe house compounds and Flat Holm. You have started that information exchange between yourself and UNIT Rodney has took over his role as liaison between the two of you. You have already informed Tosh and Owen of what mine and Alice's roles are. You have hired a construction team to upgrade the hub where necessary and fix what is needed to be fixed. You hired a therapist to help everyone deal with the abandonment the new arrivals and whatever else was bothering them so the hub could still run. In the past few weeks you have managed to do all of that and you just spent your days off carting us around Cardiff introducing us to everyone and showing us who we will be looking after. After he left you spent all of time at that hub sorting it out and now you are finally getting to rest. But it doesn't mean that you are thinking a lot more and of course you are right at some point you may have to tell them but that all ties in with your love for Jack." Rhiannon paused to take a breath she had started and hadn't stopped because she was trying to portray how much he had done.

"Jack knew what you are like he knew you would make the right choices he knew you would be the right person for the job. So he must have known that would end up at this decision not because you couldn't handle it but because you and he have very different styles of leadership and he has spent so long alone needing to handle everything whereas you know you can rely on people and they won't let you down like he has experienced nearly his entire long life. The fact that he chose you knowing you will do what you think is right following your instincts means he knows that there is the possibility that you will do different to him. Yes he trusted you. He trusted you to do what you believed was right."

"She's right Ianto." Alice said quietly. She didn't need to say much because Rhiannon had already covered it. "He chose you. He trusts you and he knows you will do everything in your power to protect those you care about. He trusted you with us with me and Steven before he left way before he left because he trusted you."

Ianto looked down at his hands he had eaten while his sister had spoken he wasn't finished yet. His hands were shaking a little at what they said he didn't see himself as that good. He just did what he believed he had to.

"I did what I had to; to keep the hub running and everybody happy." He murmured taking another bite of his dinner.

"What you had to do is exactly why Jack chose you. Now I know you're worried about their reactions but at the end of the day you are the leader of Torchwood you outrank them for the job anyway either way they would answer to you and if they don't like it they don't have to stay. Just make that clear and make it clear you are only explaining it because you believe more minds would be beneficial and that you have faith in them to act responsibility respect the decisions Jack made as leader because he was his choice. I know these people are your friends and you love them but right now first and foremost you are their boss and they don't get to tell you how to run your organisation they don't get to run it for you. It up to you now and whether they like it or not you are in control." Rhiannon understood her brother's reluctance because as he said he had betrayed Jack before and was forgiven for them but that didn't mean that to Ianto he had earned that trust yet even though she was sure Jack harboured any feelings of betrayal anymore otherwise he would not have left Torchwood in Ianto's hands.

"I do not mind you telling them about us in fact I will come in myself but I will make certain no one will dig any information." Alice voiced had taken the edge Jack got when he was ready to fight for what he believed in.

"You don't have to do that darling like Rhiannon said it's up to me. I would say that if someone digs; they would not find anything but since you are now on the payroll you are on our system but Tosh had made sure only myself and herself can access it."

"It's not about that anymore, yes you promised to look after us and I have agreed to work for you which means I will have to at some point be in the hub. They need to know about me but that does not mean that they get to know me. And don't worry Ianto I can handle Gwen and if she tries to get anything I will make her stop." And there was that dangerous tone which Gwen listened to in Jack after she ignored him otherwise but he was certain Alice would not be afraid to stop her by any means necessary. Like Jack Alice had someone else to protect and you should never underestimate a mother when it comes to her child.

"Well why don't you call a team meeting tomorrow and we can introduce ourselves and what we will be doing. That way they will come at us first and then you it gives you the upper hand at answering their questions after." Alice told him, she looked over at Rhiannon who was nodding her agreement.

"We can work out what we are going to say." Rhiannon added she wanted to make sure her brother knew that they would back him up if necessary.

"I don't really have a choice do I? Considering that you say I run Torchwood right now you two are telling me what to do." He took the last bite of his dinner looking up to two blushing women trying to look anywhere but him. "I was kidding I asked for the advice." He placed a hand over his sisters and a hand over Alice's. "Thank you." He looked at the clock and realised it was past eight. "I am going to send out a memo about the meeting tomorrow and I am going to go home and sleep." He passed his plate's cutlery and glass over to Johnny.

"Alright well Steven is staying in David' room and Alice is taking the sofa so we can meet at the hub early if you want." Rhiannon told him standing up and holding on the chair. As much as she objected to using the equipment at the hub she was starting to seriously consider it. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

"I'll set up the meeting. Get everyone in for lunch that way those who stayed during the night have time to get a couple of hour's kip. I'm going to say goodbye to everyone." Rhiannon nodded as he ran upstairs to see the kids.

"Will you be okay tomorrow? They already know about me are you sure you want them to know about you and Steven." Rhiannon asked her.

Alice looked a little worried but she shook her head and squared her shoulders. "I'm sure. And if they don't back off my father taught me how to make sure they do." Ianto and Rhiannon both knew about the gun she kept on her at all times. She made sure they did but Ianto wanted her to take a more extensive firearms test.

"Okay but I do know Ianto won't tolerate anyone bugging you." Ifan and Johnny had finished not long before their conversation wrapped up but they had refrained from making them a drink because they didn't want to interrupt. "Drink?"

"Tea please." Alice stood the opposite side of the counter and leaned on her forearms. "I know Ianto would not let them go too far but I think really the only person he is worried about is Gwen. She is the one that presents the largest challenge because she just doesn't stop but I don't have the same restraints as Dad or Ianto has against telling her off since they both are her boss."

"Yeah I mean in their job both Jack and Ianto have said it's a god quality to have determination to get to the truth but she is meant to be their friend too and she doesn't stop digging. When I was first introduced to the team after the accident I visited the hub and you could see the curiosity in her eyes later Rosanne told me she didn't deny that she wanted info on Ianto because she didn't know him so well. Apparently they all didn't like that."

"Well she'll learn from me I'm more shoot first ask question later." Alice told her taking the cup from her.

"Don't shoot my staff I need them so I can actually get away from work every now and again." Ianto came back down the stairs. He had heard Alice as was descending.

"I won't shoot anyone unless they cross me I promise." Alice grinned at him.

"Fair enough." Ianto shrugged and headed into the front room so say goodbye to Gail Ifan and Johnny.

"I'm glad dad had him unshakable faith and love." Alice murmured.

"Ianto does not do things by halves, when he loves he loves with everything he is." Rhiannon murmured back.

"Right I am off home to relax and sleep before tomorrow." He kissed them both on the forehead receiving kisses on the cheek back.

"See you tomorrow." Rhiannon told him.

"Bye Ianto." Alice said as he left.

On his way out the door Ianto sent out a mandatory meeting memo informing everyone he wanted there. He didn't say if it was important or not although a mandatory meeting after he had been out for a week could indicate that. But it could also mean that he wanted to catch up with everyone. Everyone had answered back with the affirmative by the time he had returned home and settled upstairs catching up with a few more episodes of recorded shows. It was a good job he recorded them in his room so he didn't disturb anyone else.

Rolling over to Jack's side of the bed Ianto let himself fall asleep trying hard not to think about what tomorrow would bring.

A/N: hope this is okay

Rhoda x


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I do not own Torchwood or their characters.

This is where the entire story is AU now I will not follow Season Two Three or Four. Radio plays or books. OC characters and those from later seasons.

Chapter Seven

Ianto was sitting at his desk going through the paperwork of the past week catching up on the cases. He had already put the files he gave to Rhiannon and Alice about where they working back in the secure archives. He noticed how his demands for more detailed work got through Andy had bought everyone notebooks to take down notes while they were working. He already had one but he had noticed the increase in the details since they all carried one. Just because Torchwood was more advanced didn't mean that the tried and true methods still didn't work. He had also noticed that they all referred to their notes during an investigation and it had managed to cut done some time since they didn't have to wait to remember the details they needed to pursue leads. Tosh and Owen offered to catch him up but he wanted to read through the reports first and he would ask if he needed any clarification. They understood his methods he wanted to see how good their reports were when he wasn't there. He was a good boss but his training made him very detail orientated and he was a perfectionist he wanted as much information as they could he was determined to arm the ones who came after them. He didn't want them going young like they might. They could retire but they all knew that they couldn't leave this job it was something that stayed with you no matter how far you travelled. Those who came from One showed that despite what they had been through they were back and working for Jack's Torchwood. That was dedication in a nutshell; they see nearly their entire staff converted and they come back anyway.

Owen and Tosh wondered why they were having a team meeting. They usually had them in the main hub when everyone was there they hadn't had to call one since Jack left. Ianto had put so many new procedures in place that even if they weren't out of the hub on investigation they were training researching or doing reports. Owen had put up a bit of resistance he liked Jack's laid back style but Ianto was right when he said that Jack wasn't here to save them anymore. Jack was always there to sacrifice himself for them and now he wasn't they had to make sure they could look after themselves.

"What do you think today is about then?" Owen murmured as they walked out onto the walkway overlooking everyone.

"I don't know but Ianto is a master at hiding his emotions so I can't tell if something else is going on but even though we have all adjusted quite quickly but he still has so much on his shoulders. He just had five days off but we both know what he was doing instead of relaxing and not thinking Torchwood." Tosh muttered.

"Ianto is more like Jack than he likes to think. Jack is Torchwood and now Ianto is but we all are. There have been times we should have walked away times where we thought there would be no tomorrow but we stay and we fight. The things that brought us here should have made us want to stay as far away from Torchwood we could get away from the things that destroyed us and yet here we are." Owen looked down at everyone working. They had all been through something by now.

"Before Jack left Gwen was the only one who hadn't been through something terrible something that made you make choices you never would have. Now she has but she was lucky; lucky Jack could live forever lucky he was willing to sacrifice himself for us she got Rhys back and sometimes it's like she doesn't even care he exists." He said softly. He was surprised when Rhys confronted him and didn't kill him it showed just what a better man he was.

"Before Rosanne and you I honestly thought I would die here without feeling love reciprocated and I got both. As much as I don't want to cause him pain I hope he does realise he deserves so much better than he got." Tosh looked at Owen nodding his head agreeing with her.

"I think Jack didn't realise that some people do fall for his flirting. Me and you we were fresh from grief and pain we weren't looking for anything. His attentions gave us some balance of goodness in our lives. It's the same with Ianto he was focused on Lisa so Jack's flirting didn't register or if it did he just let it go over his head. Gwen came in here saw all this and fell for his hero image. She had hardly known him before she kisses him. I think she knows that she and Jack never has a chance but she still holds out hope for it." Owen didn't talk like this often because it reminded him of Katie but he knew with Tosh it would be keep between them. The night they spent together bought them closer together their friendship strengthened. Owen could see was happy with Rosanne and was happy for her now he wondered if he would ever find someone he could love.

"I look at Kate Jen Marc Rick Tony and Isabelle and then I look at Ianto and Jack and see how the live together work together all day every day I wonder if Rosanne and I will be that happy. Living and working together there are no secrets and no space how does it work."

"Different friend's hobbies. I know that Tony does his martial arts class a different day to Isabelle. Her arts classes are the same time as his volunteer work. I guess it's about balance. Because they spend all day together they can separate in the evening." Owen had asked Tony outright how it worked. "I think Marc Rick Jen and Kate are the same, their different hobbies give them the space they need. They take time out to visit friends or family members they don't do everything together. You and Rosanne will be fine you both have hobbies that give you some space you need."

"Thanks Owen I needed that boost." She smiled at him. Rosanne looked up and caught it her brow furrowing. She knew she didn't have anything to worry about but it never stopped her feeling jealous. Owen caught it and nudged Tosh she looked at Rosanne and smiled a smile that was only for her. It's was shy and intimate.

"I think we should get back to work wouldn't want anyone wondering why we are gossiping. Or why it seemed to revolve around Gwen."

"Yeah I would hate for her to think the world revolve around her." Tosh muttered.

"She already does didn't you know." Owen grinned. They descended the stairs together Tosh going over to her computer and Owen going to the autopsy bay to check on his lab test on the latest weevil death. Marc and Rick were nearly as good as Ianto when it came to research. Even though Ianto wanted the archives finished he also knew that research was important too. They sent a few hours archiving and a few hours a day sorting through uploaded reports sending any relevant files to the people doing the research. Ianto also enforced his training program; everyone knew that he was trying to make sure they could look after themselves. They learned enough of the others work to be able to take over if something happened or they weren't there.

Ianto was halfway through the reports from the looks of it they had a relatively quiet week. There were weevil sightings and a couple of items that came through the rift. There were reports from the training each person got evaluated by those training them and of course them being Torchwood they were very proficient in what they did. He also had reports for Rodney about UNIT to go through and his weekly correspondence with the government. Ianto had informed his contact that he was having some time off and he would deal with it when he was back and since Ianto was reliable with it they didn't question a five day delay. His watch alarm went off at quarter to twelve. He wanted to set up in the conference room the actual conference room that Edward Harry Adam and Johnny had set up right away. It was the first main project they did so they had a place to gather instead of shouting across the main hub. But with everyone pitching in if they had a spare hour or so everything was getting done. It seemed that everything was getting done but there were around twenty people in the hub most hours. And those who had trouble sleeping would find their way back to work and they were all used to going days without sleep. He didn't need to send them home or order them in because they were in by nine and most left by six but sometimes they were back in after classes and some stayed the night. Ianto felt very grateful for the people he was surrounded by because he knew that he could trust them and they would always have his back.

He gathered the relevant documents he would need to explain everything to the other members of the team he was preparing himself for the inevitable barrage of questions. He knew that Gwen would be the most vocal about it going on about secrets and why were they kept in the dark. She would be thinking why he didn't tell her. And it would revolve around her again like everything seemed to when no one put her in the centre of attention. He would not like her reaction when she found out that Tosh and Owen already knew. Although he had sound reasoning for it she really would not like that and then she would attack them because they didn't tell her but he would follow his sister's advice and tell her in no uncertain terms to live with it or leave because was not putting up with her attitude when it wasn't her choice. He knew the others would back her up; well Rosanne might punch her they had come to a truce of sorts they treated each other with respect but Rosanne would throw that out of the window if Gwen went for Ianto.

He didn't takes Alice's file because that wasn't his information to give she would decide what she told them and what she left out. He managed to get to the conference room without someone trying to get information about what the meeting was about. But that was probably because he could move without been seen and heard a skill he had perfected in One and carried on in Three it helped when he was caring for Lisa.

The conference room was one the larger storage rooms away from the main hub. It made a better meeting place than the last because there were no windows so if there were private meetings no one could look in. There was horseshoe shape table with one table in the middle that could fit four. They had made it big enough for the team members and a few more people if necessary. Ianto felt like he was back at school again the way it was set up but it need to be practical to fit them all in so like a school it would be. Adam had also decided to place a desk for the Director or Torchwood at the front not far from the very large plasma screen. It had a white board one side and corkboard the other. Old fashioned but it meant information could be placed up and more information could fill the screen. A map was the other side of the whiteboard mainly of Wales for the cases that spread out usually the ones the involved humans. Ianto knew he wanted to study psychology for a while and he was determined when everything settled down he was going to enrol in the next year's psychology class at University. He hoped that Jack would be back by then so he could at least take night classes. He wanted to add profiling to his list of schools to help with the human elements and to put a profile of all the members of the team in the system he wanted to avoid another Suzie.

Setting his documents down next to the computer Tosh had installed on the desk he put the files in order which he would approach them. Rosanne walked through the door watching him silently for a minute or two. She could tell that he was worried about this meeting that's why no one knew what it was about because he was afraid of what they would say to him. She hoped he knew that she would stand by him no matter what and so were the others but if Gwen tried anything she would punch her.

"Ianto I'm getting fish and chips for the meeting what do you want?"

"Cod chips and curry sauce. I swear we keep that place in business." He hadn't been able to cook a lot and even when Rhys came in and cooked they still ate a lot of takeaway. They had fish and chips at least twice a week sometimes three times a week and they ordered enough for sometimes twenty five people.

"Not just us but we do spend a bit there" she agreed. "Alright everyone is going to come here when I get back so you have a little while still." She sat on the desk opposite him. "Whatever it is Ianto we will all have your back don't forget that." she told him.

"I won't love, now go get lunch I want to get this done soon I still have paperwork to go over." She pushed her playfully.

"Alright bossy." She kissed the top of his head before exiting the room.

He was just about to go through his documents again trying to figure out the best way to tell everyone when his phone rang.

"Hello." His yes still on his files.

"Ianto do you think Owen could fix my leg today I've finally getting fed up of it." Rhiannon said wasting no time.

"I'm sure he can after the meeting."

"Alright well Alice and I are going to have lunch we'll be there soon."

"Alright Rhiannon." Ianto decided to let Owen know Rhiannon wanted her leg fixed before lunch so he could get his equipment ready.

He wasn't surprised to find Owen in his lab pouring over medical data. Isabelle was still working out of his lab most of the time but she also spent time getting her lab set up. Most of Owen's equipment is for medical tests whereas hers was for evidence.

"Owen you got a minute?" he asked from the doorway he didn't want to interrupt the doctors musings if he was very busy he could wait until after the meeting he was sure Rhiannon wouldn't mind waiting.

"Sure what's up?" Owen looked over the top of his glasses. He usually wore contacts but a couple of them had remarked how good he looked in his glasses so he wore them a lot more. It did make him look a little more professional but he never really cared about that.

"Rhiannon says that she is finally fed up with her cast and wants her leg fixed but I think she just got annoyed with all of us saying you could fix it and it's annoying her now." He told him leaning on his elbows against the workspace.

"Well everyone just wants her to be better and I mentioned it now because if she is taking over the care of what Jack did she needs to be fit and able. It also means that she will have a shorter physio time because she won't have lost much muscle mass."

"I know can you do it after the meeting?" he asked he wanted to save the talk about everything in the meeting.

"Yeah I can go and set it up so that as soon as she is ready we can get her fixed up but I will have to saw that cast off so I hope she's ready for that." Owen remarked saving and closing the file.

"I bet she is. Thanks Owen." he turned to leave but Owen stopped him.

"Tosh and I were wondering what this meeting was about but I can guess it is about what Jack left isn't it. You've decided to tell the rest of them and you're worried about what Gwen is going to say." His voice was quiet and it contained the tone Owen got when he was concerned which wasn't often but he knew just how much weight was on Ianto's shoulders and for someone so young he didn't want Ianto to think he was a problem. Owen wouldn't admit it out loud but Ianto was like a brother to him.

"Yes I asked Rhiannon and Alice for advice since they are the main people in this and they told me they have no problem telling everyone to take the heat off me but I will still have to explain why I didn't tell them."

"I will admit I was angry you didn't tell ne but you were right I would have burnt myself out trying to fix them instead of trying to help them. Some people think the same thing but you can fix someone and they still haven't healed. Now I will go once a week go over everything with the doctor and do research to try and help them heal not just fix their injuries. Tosh is carrying on Jack's analysis data knowing that maybe in the long run it will help but if she spends all her time on it she could spends years getting nowhere. We may have been angry and disappointed you didn't tell us but that doesn't mean we didn't understand your reasons." Owen told him. He watched a just a fraction of tension left the youngers man's body.

"I know but you know Gwen she always fought Jack and now she's going to do the same with me. And to be honest I really don't want to deal with it and I shouldn't have to. But even when you tell her to stand down and threaten her she still goes behind your back to do what she wants."

"I know but think of this way you have Rosanne willing to punch her the rest of us on your side and Rhiannon will floor her quicker than she can open her mouth."

"Don't forget Alice trust me just because she doesn't see Jack often doesn't mean she can't defend herself. She carries a gun and knows how to use it." Owen grinned.

"Well then I can't wait to meet her." Ianto raised his eyebrow at him. Even Owen wouldn't be stupid enough to try and date Alice. "I won't hit on her even I am not that daft but if she is like Jack I know I'll like her and I'll be happy to work with her." He crossed his arms and stuck out his chin daring Ianto to argue.

"Why can't you this nice in front of the others why does it have to be one on one or only when your with a couple of us?" Ianto mused.

"Because it isn't as fun then and because only people I know won't mock me get to see that side of me." He told him suddenly feeling a little vulnerable.

"I'm glad you trust me enough Owen." Ianto murmured quietly. This conversation had gone in a completely different direction than they had both intended. "Rosanne will be back soon I hope and we can eat. I do hope someone went with her because there will be a lot of food since everyone is going to be there. Edward Johnny and Adam will leave after lunch so we can get on with the meeting." Ianto told him hoping to get lost in the talk of Torchwood.

"Sounds good. Look just don't forget we are on your side and she does not get to tell you how to be you have been a god send to us in recent weeks even when you have lost something yourself it is not about her." Owen told him.

"I know thanks Owen." Owen clapped him on the shoulder as he left for the med bay. Ianto made a detour into Jack's office he leafed through the remaining files quickly determining if he needed anything else. He just hoped no one had gone into the conference room and read the files he left there. He checked when he walked out of the office and the only people missing were Tosh and Rosanne so Tosh had gone with her to get the food. A lot of food their arms were going ache when they got here. He went over to the fridge and pulled out a can of fizzy pop and took it to the conference room to drink with his lunch.

Settling down at the desk he logged on to the computer and decided to respond to some of his emails while he waited. He knew what was about to happen and for once he really didn't feel up for a fight he remembered what Rhiannon Alice Rosanne and Owen said he was the leader here now and it was up to him and he would not tolerate her trying to belittle him. It was his way or the highway.

Catch up and lunch out of the way Ianto was getting nervous Rhiannon had text him when they left her house and were due any minute. It was at a time like this he would like to leave the room and meet them and deny the inevitable but he couldn't.

"So what's the meeting about?" Gwen asked him after Rosanne had collected all the rubbish.

"It's about us Miss Cooper." Rhiannon walked ahead of Alice. Ianto could feel he was not the only one who was nervous Alice was a little but he also knew that she would get more confident.

"How did you get in here?" Gwen asked bluntly well more blurting it out. Rhiannon just stared at her raising an eyebrow in the process Rhiannon didn't need to say anything to make Gwen back down. Alice and Rhiannon held up their ID cards. Gwen's mouth fell open as she stared at Ianto.

"Ianto has asked Alice and myself to take over certain duties at Torchwood." Rhiannon stated taking the chair that Owen offered to her. "Cheers Owen." He smiled at her he offered one to Alice but she stood just behind Rhiannon her arms crossed still as a statue. He knew the pose Ianto often adopted the same one with Jack it was protective and he knew just from that stance alone she would not hesitate to draw her weapon and from what else he knows about Jack she would aim between the eyes.

"Duties?" Gwen found her voice again. Rhys was sitting next to her but his eyes were on Alice he could see something in her eyes. She didn't need to be part of Torchwood to already know its consequences. She reminded him of someone but he couldn't place it.

"Ever since Jack took over here he changed certain policies. He created safe houses compounds and a medical facility to care for those that come through the rift." Ianto told them. Owen and Tosh didn't act surprised there was no point lying that they didn't know.

"What! Why didn't I know?!" Gwen stood and shouted. Ianto ignored here and went onto Rosanne instead.

"This is what this week was about you were getting them settled in to the job." She said.

"Yes it was."

"Jack did this on his own?" Andy asked, he could see Gwen getting angrier but to be honest he didn't care. It wasn't about her.

"Yes for a while he had to and then when he starting hiring he had to train them up and learn to trust them but since the main people that have been here in the past six years were Suzie Tosh Owen then Me and Gwen last he didn't want to add extra pressure and pain after all; all of us except Gwen came here after extreme trauma. We would have done anything and everything to help and burned ourselves out in the process we would have been no use to anybody." Ianto glanced at Gwen her face slowly turning redder and redder she didn't like been ignored but she wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Why wasn't I told? Obviously Tosh and Owen were told." She ground out trying to keep a hold of her anger. She didn't see Alice's hand settle on the small of her back where her weapon was. Everyone else did even Rhys did but for some reason he wasn't going to interfere he knew sometimes Gwen was too selfish and went too far this was one of them.

"Seniority." Owen said not looking up at her.

"Excuse me?" she turned to face Owen now which guiltily Ianto was a little grateful for.

"Seniority the hierarchy of the workplace. Ever heard of it." he said sarcastically he wasn't afraid to piss her off he knew how to use a scalpel.

"Owen…" her hands were balled into fists and she took a step towards him. He stood and stared her in the eye.

"Ianto is the leader here Tosh and I are his second in command therefore we needed to know you did not." If it was possible her face got redder.

"Why didn't I need to know I'm a member of this team too? Jack confides in me why didn't he tell me?" She snarled taking another step towards him.

"Enough Miss Cooper sit down." Rhiannon barked. Even with her leg in cast she stood and drew herself to her full height. Her eyes glittering dangerously Alice had moved forward standing right at her side her stance defensive.

Gwen turned around ready to shout but Ianto Rosanne Tosh had all stood up as well all staring her down she knew that she couldn't go for Rhiannon Ianto would kill her first. Gritting her teeth she sat back down throwing a dirty look to Rhys for not defending her. He just looked at her not letting it affect him she needed a good telling off. She seemed shocked by that she thought Rhys adored her and would defend her no matter what.

"Shall we get back on topic?" Rhiannon sat back down again. Alice taking up her previous position behind Rhiannon's shoulder.

The others had stayed out of it but now were interested. Tony leaned forward wondering the medical facility was. The rest were pretty self-explanatory.

"What is the medical facility? You said safe houses compounds and then medical facility." Tony asked.

"The medical facility is what Jack created for victims of the rift." Ianto started to explain. But Alice took over. She was proud of her father for doing this.

"The rift not only gives but it can take." She ignored the gasps that emanated the room and carried on she had already had to face this. "The rift sometimes gives back and these people come back injured and so damaged that this life time care is the only thing we can give them."

"These people do get medical care right?" he felt stupid for asking but he was a nurse and wanted to help.

"Yes Jack had always made sure they get excellent medical care however since we sometimes never find out where they have been or what they have experienced we can only do so much." Ianto told him. He would defend Jack. He glanced around the room Tony had the haunted look in his eyes which he got when thinking about his work at One.

"The aliens that are in the compounds and safe houses they are those that are stranded here yes." Marc asked.

"Yes they are stranded. Most of them have accepted they may never go home they have created families and communities." Rhiannon answered him. She and Alice had studied greatly over the past few weeks and the past week only solidified their beliefs.

"Would they be willing to help in the archives? Identifying languages and artefacts through images of course." Rick carried on for his husband.

"That could also work for us we may have weapons or defence in the archives and not know it." Kate said.

"Breakdowns would be useful." Isabelle added.

Gwen looked around bowled over by how people were accepting this and not questioning it. Tosh and Owen had known of course. Ianto was probably just jealous that Jack spoke to her more. Ianto could see the cogs working. Would she ever actually go forwards instead of one step forwards two steps back? He watched her eyes go over everyone settling on Rhiannon and Alice.

"What makes you qualified?" she snapped interrupting Tosh who was asking them how they intended to go forward. Would they set up visits part time or would it be full time.

Everyone stared at her and then turned to Ianto to see what he would say instead he sat back looking at his sister and daughter. Wow he didn't think he would call her that anytime soon.

"We are both mothers therefore we understand the drive that these aliens have to protect at all costs to make a home and family since we have that in common we have managed to earn trust already. The medical facility has nurses and Doctors and from now on will have Owen Tony and James at its beck and call therefore the medical knowledge is taken care of."

"I study languages and with the help of Mr Davidson we can create a larger language database." Alice tilted her head towards Andy.

"We can also devote our time to them. You all have permanent jobs here whereas we can spend hours each day going between them helping decorating talking. We can be their friends not the handlers or bosses." Rhiannon told them. She and Alice didn't need to defend themselves so they came up with the bare basics. They answered to Ianto and no one else.

"Ianto why are you telling us now?" Andy turned to face him. He was sitting closest to Ianto. "I mean I see why you would want too with two new employees and the benefits of it but Jack kept this secret and you could of. So why now?" it wasn't disrespectful he really did just wonder why now.

"Jack kept this secret for the reasons I told you at the beginning. Until I hired the rest of you the maximum we had was five. And like I said Jack started on his own and the group grew over the six years we have worked here for days on end coffee keeping us awake running around most of the time not sleeping for days. If we also had all of this to think about we would have completely burned ourselves out. I have seen these trust me when I say this Jack I have done everything we could with the time we had now these two can dedicate so much more time and care to them."

"I do trust you Ianto I was just wondering. I understand hierarchy I was in the police." He grinned. It added some levity to the tense situation.

Gwen was still fuming how dare they keep it from her bring it other people and she didn't even know one of them. She still didn't know why no one else was questioning this. This is why Jack hired her she was the heart of the team she questioned him reminded him of his humanity.

Mel sat at the side of the room watching everyone in it. She was cataloguing as much as she could to go over in their individual sessions. On the whole there was acceptance friendly banter and mainly a question and answer session.

"Maybe even though as you said we don't want to burn out we can still visit every now and again you know once a month or something see how they would feel getting to know us." Jen quietly chipped in.

"That does sounds good. We can show that we can live together without wanting to kill each other prove it can be done." Rick added.

"Would be a nice change." Rodney a computer genius who saw a lot of what was out there too.

"Who are you?" Gwen stood up so fast Rhys swore she was going to fall over her own feet. She was glaring daggers at Alice.

Alice glanced at Ianto trying to decide if she could tell them who she was.

"No don't look at Ianto I asked you who you were and what give you the right to be here." Gwen snarled stepping forward. She didn't get far because there was a Webley just like Jack's pointing between her eyes. Alice's steady hand holding it perfectly still one arm extended towards her; her body position had not changed otherwise.

"Who I am Gwen Cooper is none of your business." Her voice was low and like steel. Owen could hear Jack when she spoke. Tosh even shivered. The others didn't know whether to draw their weapons or stay sitting down. Ianto hadn't moved and neither had Rhiannon that reassured them that Ianto would intervene but this must have to happen.

"Put your weapon down." Gwen's voice was strong but Ianto could feel her anxiety. She didn't know this person but she could tell she was not afraid.

"You have no right to tell me what to do. Absolutely no right. The only person I answer to is Ianto." Rhiannon was impressed she hadn't shot her yet.

"I have worked here longer than you and we don't even know your name why should we trust you." She spat despite the gun even Rhys thought she was getting really stupid in her jealousy. He must really be falling out of love if he wasn't standing in front of her protecting her.

"Ianto trusts her that is enough Gwen." Rhys told her. Not looking away from Alice. Her eyes were steel she had something or someone else to protect or the gun would not have made an appearance so soon. She was protecting her identity.

"I don't care; how are we supposed to trust someone when we don't even know who she is. Why am I been kept in the dark and why is no one else questioning this?" she shouted her frustration pouring out of her in waves. Alice stepped towards her closing the gap between Gwen's forehead and her gun. Gwen actually gulped and went to step back only to hit her chair. People were sitting either side of her and she couldn't move. "Why isn't anyone doing anything to stop her?" he angry eyes looked at Ianto accusing him of not stopping her.

"They are not doing anything because they accept the meaning of hierarchy they understand that what the boss says goes not what a little spoilt brat who can't get it out of her head that Jack loved someone else says. You are really pissing me off and I actually have legendary patience." Alice really was Jack's daughter Owen looked on she told Gwen what was what he was really enjoying this. Tosh was smiling behind her hands and Rosanne was openly grinning. The others were looking on is pure amazement. Gwen was okay when she wanted to be but everyone knew what she thought about Ianto been in charge and they were surprised he hadn't fired her yet.

"I am not a spoilt brat." Gwen screamed back.

"Really so far all I have heard it 'why didn't Jack tell me he confides in me'" Alice mimicked Gwen's words. "Really you are so self-centred and egotistical I'm surprised anyone can work with you with your head so far up your own arse." Alice snapped back. It was like a tennis match. Every one watching with fascination.

"I outrank you here." Gwen growled she knew she did she should be second in command she took over Suzie's job after all.

"Hah like I said I answer only to Ianto. I am not a field agent of Torchwood I am a caretaker. You have no control over me and even if you did I would answer to everyone in this room before you." Alice watched Gwen closely she could see that Gwen really didn't like people telling her off.

"No you wouldn't." was her argument.

"Yes she would." Rhys said. Gwen's head span round so fast Rhys thought it would fall off.

"What why aren't you on my side." It was half snarl half whine.

"Because she is right. Everyone here was at One first before you. It depends if you go on Job title or time but either way they all are before you." He was honest today was the day he ended it. Right now if he had to. Alice didn't think he would agree with her but she saw it the acceptance that it was over and he wouldn't defend her anymore.

"You don't understand." Gwen faced Alice again. She really didn't care.

"Your right I don't I don't understand why I stayed with a selfish argumentative flirt of a woman." He stood up now checking his pockets making sure he had everything.

"What?" Gwen forgot all about the gun and turned to face Rhys. "Don't speak to me like that."

"Like what like you didn't cheat on me drug me want Jack over me. Ignore me bitch at me lie to me. Like you're not selfish and demanding you want to be centre of attention everyone to fall at your feet." This time he advanced on her. It wasn't fair she had Rhys and a gun box her in. Rhys was scary when he was angry. "If Jack hadn't fallen in love with Ianto and had asked you; you wouldn't have even thought about me you would have just gone. You fell into bed with Owen lying to me about work. You're not the heart of this team you don't even have one." He faced Andy who smiled at him glad he had finally told her off. "Can I crash in your spare room?" he asked him.

"Of course I'll give you the key after the meeting." Rhys moved away from Gwen sitting next to Mel completely ignoring Gwen she was stood there angry and embarrassed she was just dumped in front of everyone. It was short lived as she turned around to still see the gun still pointed at her head. She was focused on Alice again and Rhys finally felt free his life wasn't revolved around her anymore. Mel gently placed her hand over his trying to give him a little comfort but she knew this was going to happen she was upset for him that it had to be in such a public way.

"You know I didn't think I could dislike you more and I don't even know you but I really don't see why Jack hired you." Alice really didn't see what her dad saw in this woman. She was demanding jealous and superficial.

"I remind everyone to be human." Gwen became defensive her arms were crossed across her chest now.

"Yeah I can see that." Alice retorted sarcastically. "Everyone else maybe but here really why hasn't anyone punched you yet."

"Who are you?" Gwen asked again. She just wanted to know who she was.

"My name is Alice Carter nee Sangster Formerly Melissa Moretti. I was born on the fifth of August 1975. I have a son called Steven." She lowered her gun placing it back in its holster. She stood tall facing Gwen completely. "I am Jack's daughter." She told them.

A/N: A couple more chapters to go I hope this is okay.

Rhoda x


	8. Chapter 8

Note: I do not own Torchwood or their characters.

This is where the entire story is AU now I will not follow Season Two Three or Four. Radio plays or books. OC characters and those from later seasons.

Chapter Eight

Rhiannon's hands slipped into hers lending support. Gwen's jaw dropped completely. Rhys could see it he knew she reminded him of someone. The others were surprised too. Although Jack was immortal there was always always he possibility . Estelle was proof of that and Into knew Jack still loved her.

"You're Jack's daughter." Rosanne repeated.

"Yes, I have been protected my whole life Torchwood dad wanted to make sure no one used us against him he didn't want us in danger."

"I understand that." Rosanne walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her pulling her in to a hug. Alice was a little taken back but relaxed into the hug. Ianto finally stood up calling attention back to him Gwen was still stood there staring at Alice.

"Right this was not how I wanted this to go but now you know I expect you to get together a decide what you want to do and research to try and help these aliens. But everything goes through these two like Alice says they are the caretakers they decide what is for the best." Everyone except Gwen nodded their agreement. "Meeting over." Ianto waited until they all left leaving Gwen still stood shocked. Ianto walked towards her standing a foot away. Her eyes caught his and she was jolted back to the present.

"Today I saw a side of you I didn't think existed I knew you had faults like we all do but today I saw someone I didn't even know." His voice was soft and she didn't what to expect. "You treated someone I bought into the hub and Rhys and the other members of the team with so much contempt I'm wondering why I don't fire you right this minute." she opened her mouth to argue but he held up his hand halting her. "Jack is my lover mine Gwen not yours never will be yours get over It." she went to speak again but he shushed her again. "I am leader of Torchwood Three I decide what happens not you. Jack chose me not you get over it. It is my way or the highway. And finally if I ever see you act like that again I will throw you out of this hub so damn fast you'll be in outer space before you realise you have gone do you understand me." She looked furious again and went to speak. He stepped right in front of her their faces barely two inches apart. "I said do you understand me?" his voice was granite cold and hard. His eyes betrayed nothing his face sharp and still.

"Yes." She whispered she wanted her job here. "But-"

"I said it is my way or the highway get over it or get out I do not need to answer to you Gwen Cooper. You are suspended for the rest of the week for you behaviour get your things and leave I do not want to see you here until next Monday."

"That's nine days." She exclaimed to his back.

"Yes it is maybe you will understand that here you are not the boss and you cannot act that way towards your team members. I expect you to be gone within the hour." He turned around and left her in the conference room. She slipped into her chair and went over the meeting in her head trying to see where she went wrong. But of course she believed she was right all the way.

Ianto went out of the tourist office to get some air to try and relax before he went inside and tackled the rest of his work. He also wanted to talk to Rhys before he left since he suspended Gwen he was guaranteed to run into her at home but he was glad he was staying with Andy.

As he reached the railings he saw Alice a little farther down. He walked towards her leaning against the railing she looked at him and she didn't need to be empathic to know he felt guilty about how the meeting ended.

"You didn't know it would go that bad." She murmured leaning her head against his shoulder. He stood up to his full height wrapping his arms around her in a fatherly hug.

"I should have guessed with her. But today that woman I saw was someone I have never seen before. Believe me when I say this sometimes the person Jack hired you do see. But it is more to victims than us but you see it and today I think all of her rage over Jack and me been promoted secrets everything came spilling out. I think those who know Jack saw that you were his daughter. They will protect you."

"Just like you are doing." She whispered.

"Yep." They stood like that until they were interrupted by a cough. They both turned around to see Rhys standing there.

"Rhys I am so sorry that happened in there." Ianto stayed back just in case Rhys wanted to punch him.

"I'm not it was going to happen she crossed a line and I had enough. She is packing her things away is she not staying at work?" he wanted to get to the flat and get his stuff.

"I told her to be out within the hour I'm sorry I didn't think about you getting your stuff. I just wanted her out before another huge fight started." Ianto felt guilty he had given her what she wanted and forgotten him.

"No its okay you were right she had pissed everyone off and if you didn't kick her a fight worse than what just happened could have occurred." Rhys really did understand it. "But I have a little time she will dawdle as long as she can making excuses to stay."

"Why don't I get Rhiannon Rosanne Owen and Tosh and we can go and help Rhys pack maybe be able to get most of his stuff out before she gets home." Alice looked between Rhys and Ianto hoping that she hadn't over stepped.

"I'm sure they will be happy to help if you want the help the Rhys." Rhys looked out to the ocean he couldn't believe he was here and he finally stood up for him and not for her.

"Yeah that would be good. Is there anyway you could put up with her for just a little while longer?"

"Of course I will amend my request tell her there is paperwork that needs to be done before she leaves. But it has to be done by six. That gives you about four hours that enough?" Ianto didn't mind admitting he was wrong if it meant helping Rhys.

"Yeah with a few hands that would be enough."

"I'll call Tosh and get her to bring everyone up here while you talk to Gwen."

"What if she notices? I don't want to cause anyone any trouble with her." Rhys really didn't need anyone else to get pissed off.

"Well Owen was meant to sort out Rhiannon's leg so he could be leaving with her and Alice to take her home and go over the procedure with her before doing it. Rosanne and Tosh can take the afternoon off because they have three out of five nights this week." Ianto worked out for them.

"I'll call Rhiannon now Owen was going to talk her through it before hand I'll see if he has started or not." Alice moved a few feet away to talk to Rhiannon.

"I'm not going to lie Jack did flirt with her when she first started. He did like her stubbornness and determined nature and she was great with the victims she saw the human nature and I'll admit we lost it being underground having to make hard decisions. But he thought she was safe because she had you. He always told her not to let her relationship with you take the hits of been in Torchwood. He told me once he was jealous of what you two had because there was barely any possibility he could have someone for his lifetime. Short lived relationships were all he could do because he knew if he got attached if he fell in love it would destroy him when they died." Ianto sat next to him and tried to explain Jack didn't want to take Gwen away from him.

"But he fell in love with you. Everyone can see it even if he can't admit it." Rhys got a long with Jack because he knew that Jack wouldn't leave Ianto for Gwen but in the beginning he was jealous.

"Yeah and now he has to face that I may die young and he won't get as much time as he wants with me. A normal life is what he wants and he knows he may never have it. When I think back I think and I'm sure he would agree that he was more jealous of you than of her."

"Me why?" why would Jack be jealous of him.

"You were everything he wanted. Someone he could go home to." Ianto said softly. Jack wasn't traditional but he did want to one person who loved him no matter what. Who knew everything about him and didn't hate him for something. Ianto did love him but Jack didn't know that not fully at least.

"He has you to come home to Ianto and I've watched him since I started hanging out with you lot he knows he has you and that will bring him home." Rhys thought about how many ruined dinners days cleaning picking up extra shifts because he knew that Gwen wasn't coming home. This job just took her away from him and it was like she wasn't even fighting. "You have pulled him out of the dark."

"And Gwen is falling into it. Gwen can be your best friend and she can be nice and kind and caring. But today I saw a side of her I didn't even think existed."

"I'm not saying its Torchwoods fault but it her faults were easier to ignore when she was a police woman."

"I think it really started when Jack stopped flirting. She had his attention she was doing assignments in Torchwood that someone with better experience should have been and she thought she was second because she took Suzie's job. She thought she was the only who felt anything when we do but we were jaded we still are. We had already seen death and destruction. We were lucky Jack could live again but at the same time she would have learned that even if it seems like a heartless decision sometimes those have to made to save as many as possible."

"What happened to make her get so angry?"

"We pointed out that he was showing favouritism. She didn't want to clean up or do any tasks she thought were beneath her. Her paperwork was never on time and the first time he confronted her about it she blamed me saying I'd misplaced it when it was clearly on her desk. Jack started equalising the tasks and listening to me when it came to the hub. At Torchwood One I was promoted the day of the battle I was a twenty two year old Head of Archives and they were huge. Why Jack left he told me not here and she has always believed that he confided in her but when we started whatever it is we have he was confiding in me listening to me. Everything I decided to start when Jack left I had suggested a few months before I had put all of it in place."

"You were already running it before he left." Rhys commented. "So Gwen went from being Jack's favourite to where she was supposed be when she started. Yep that sounds about right."

"I am sorry Rhys I know you loved her." Ianto was sorry genuinely sorry.

"I think if she had been promoted at the police this could have happened but I finally realised if Jack came back tomorrow and asked her she wouldn't spare me thought. I need someone who gives as much as I do and just doesn't expect me to wait for any scraps they send my way."

"Guys they are all willing to help Rhiannon literally just had her leg fixed Owen did it in a matter minutes we can't let her do anything to strenuous but since Owen will be there she should be alright." Alice told them quietly.

"Okay I'll wait for the rest of them then head to the flat."

"I'm sorry if I caused any problems when I refused to answer-"

"You were protecting your son and you just sped up the inevitable. Don't worry about it."

"Still I didn't set out do cause problems. Dad kept us from Torchwood I just want my son safe."

"I understand that Alice like I said the outcome was inevitable don't worry about that." Rhys reassured her.

"I'm going to distract Gwen while everyone leaves." Ianto hugged Rhys and Alice and headed back into the hub.

"I know you said it was inevitable but are you okay? Having a relationship falling apart is never easy." Alice asked him Rosanne was going bring her coat and bag up so she didn't have to go back into the hub and face that woman.

"Yeah I'm okay. I'm not great not happy not glad that it is over but I think ever since she started this job we have gotten further and further apart. The affair with Owen been gooey eyes over Jack I knew that if he ever said something I would be left there alone. I've been working through my feelings with Mel and even though I didn't expect it to happen so soon at least now I can move on maybe find someone who knows it's the little things that matter more than the big things." On impulse she wrapped her arms around him rubbing her hands up and down his back trying to be comforting. He was a little surprised but for some reason just relaxed into the hug.

"You will I can tell already you're a good man and you will find someone who appreciates you."

It had been a while since someone hugged him just to hug him not because they were sorry or it was Gwen trying to explain her lateness or why she had to go back into work. They stayed that way until the others walked out of the tourist office door. If any of them were surprised they didn't show it. They released each other when the others were close. Rosanne passed Alice her coat and then her bag when she finished putting on her coat.

"How did you manage to get the cast off so quickly?" Rhys asked as they began to walk to their cars.

"Edward may or may not have helped while I used some tech we discovered." Owen said airily opening the doors of his car for Tosh and Rosanne. Rhys slid into the back seat with Rosanne while Alice and Rhiannon rode in Alice's car.

"Alice you and Ianto need to stop feeling guilty about the fight we just saw. I'm impressed you didn't shoot her."

"Honestly I'm surprised I didn't if she had come at me I don't know if I would have been able to restrain myself."

"Alice I don't understand that woman at the best of times but when she first started Ianto did have good things to say about her while Jack dragged Ianto out of Torchwood and Ianto did the same to Jack Gwen just delved deeper and deeper."

"She hasn't suffered the way the others have and when she did she betrayed Jack and then he still had to die again to save them. Ianto also told me that he wouldn't forgive himself for that betrayal because he should have listened to Jack and not an apparition of his late fiancée." Alice remembered that conversation vividly. They day she learned so much about her father so much more than she ever thought she would.

"Jack forgave him the moment he kissed him. I know that much." Ianto had explained that day to his sister and even she knew that Jack would not have kissed him if he felt any anger towards Ianto.

"I think so too but-"

"Ianto needs to hear it instead of people telling him so. He will get forgiveness when Jack comes home."

"Ianto is determined he will but there's a small part of me wondering what if what this Doctor can offer is more than here. Someone who may be able to stay with him for a long time not the short time we can give him." Alice said quietly. Like saying it out loud would make her a bad daughter would make it a possibility.

"I think Ianto wonders that every day but I saw the way Jack looked at Ianto and he has you and Steven even if at the time he left he didn't think he would see you often as parent we both know you take the time you have because it's better than none at all. Jack taught Ianto to appreciate the small moments Ianto is always repeating that because Jack is determined for everyone to have a life away from Torchwood."

"It is literally a job that takes you out of this world without actually leaving." Alice followed Owen's car throughout the streets of Cardiff.

"We have definitive proof of that." Rhiannon chuckled. They pulled up behind Owen outside Rhys's apartment. "I have to ask do you have any idea why Rhys is okay with Owen when he had an affair with Gwen."

"I don't." Ianto told her the main points about his co-workers but not anything that they wouldn't want him telling.

"Huh usually you hate the ex and the person they cheated with." Alice shut up as she exited the car on instinct she went to help Rhiannon out then realised Rhiannon had already got out the car. "It is going to take some time to get used to the fact that you don't need any help." She commented as they made their way up to the flat.

"You'll get used to it." She was glad that she was persuaded to get her leg fixed it felt great to be able to move around properly again.

Rhys sat in the back seat next to Rosanne. Tosh and Owen were fighting over the radio Rosanne rolled her eye at them then reached between the seats and put it on a channel they could all listen to. Rhys just watched. He didn't think he would ever be here. He and Gwen were no more and he never saw that coming. Owen glanced in the rear view mirror and saw his face he had been getting the root of his problems since Diane and he hated himself for being part of the reason they had split up. But he and Rhys had made peace about that he had told him why and owned up to his part. Even though he knew there were no excuses for his behaviour but Rhys seemed to accept them.

Tosh and Rosanne were quiet for the journey. Alice and Rhiannon were meant to leave so no one thought twice as they left. Owen used the excuse that he wanted to escort Rhiannon home to make sure that the procedure worked to leave and Rosanne and Tosh decided they wanted the afternoon off with Ianto telling them to take a few hours for a break.

The car was the opposite of Alice's it was silent each person thinking about what just happened. Tosh was worried that Rosanne would feel betrayed or left out because she didn't tell her about what Ianto had told her. But at the same time Rosanne was a professional work is work and she knows there are things that Ianto couldn't tell her but could tell herself and Owen because they were his second in commands.

Rosanne was wondering how Ianto managed on his own she knew that he had Rhiannon and then Alice to take care of some of his duties and he had Tosh and Owen in the hub but he shouldered so much he was abandoned too and yet he had the strength to run a base of four times the people Jack did he had time to do everything that was needed of him and it was only now a few weeks after Jack left he was finally starting to get some rest. She knew that everyone was having sessions with Mel but Rhiannon helped Ianto more than anyone, she was his rock and gave him the advice he needed when everyone was being careful not to hurt him.

As they pulled up to his flat he still couldn't believe that he was about to move out of the place he had called home for years he had spent so much time and effort to make it a home and now the amount of time they spent out of it; it was no more than a shell so maybe now it was time to make himself a home somewhere else and maybe he would find someone else who would appreciate it.

He realised he would have to contact his landlord and let him know that he was moving out. He would do it while the others started to pack up his things. He knew that he would probably spend most of his afternoon supervising them on what to pack up. On some level he didn't want to strip the flat but he couldn't deny that she needed to see just how much he bought to this home and relationship.

"Where do we start?" Owen asked as they stood in the middle of the room.

"I don't know." Rhys looked around the flat wondering where he could start.

"Why don't we start with your clothes you need those more than other things." Alice suggested.

"Okay I've got some suitcases in the wardrobe." They all worked together so that Rhys could tell them what needed to be packed and what didn't. Between the six of them they were done in a couple of hours. Rhys stood in the door way he once called home he shut the door locked it and slid his key through the letter box. It was Alice who was waiting him for him at the door downstairs ever since the fight she was doing everything she could to make up for the break up even though it wasn't her fault. He had given up telling her it wasn't her fault because she wasn't going to listen.

"Right to Andy's." she smiled as she got into her car he slipped in the front of Owen's Rosanne and Tosh curled up in the back.

"Gwen you've bought yourself a few more hours here I want that paperwork done by six. I'm starting on your suspension paperwork be up in the office at quarter to six. I do not want to have to come and get you." Ianto called as he walked back into the hub. He didn't give her time to as he headed to the office. He accessed CCTV and saved a copied the footages of the meeting area for evidence if it happened again he needed to keep it on grounds for dismissal. When Jack got back he would show him this not to punish him about who she became but show him that she may not be the heart anymore. He thought about not showing him but Jack would want to see that Alice could look after herself.

He sent out memo's that he wanted their accounts of the fight anything that could not be seen on the CCTV. Emotions facial expressions and so on he needed to make sure everything was in order. It would be done for any other member of the team and has been even when Jack did it. These reports went in the secure archives though so no one could get them and destroy them to save their job. The only one he didn't want to get back was Gwen's or Rhys' because those would be more personal than the rest.

He would have liked to go to Rhys' and helped but he was pushing it letting Owen Tosh and Rosanne out of the hub at any one time although he had lied about the why they had gone out. She would figure it out when she got home that night. He would bet a lot that she was expecting Rhys to be there still packing so she could try and talk him around or yell at him some more.

He was impressed with Alice she had taken it upon herself to protect Rhiannon in that meeting and as he knew she would she drew her weapon the moment Gwen went too far. There is an argument but the step Gwen took towards her she was threat and Alice responded as such. Jack would be proud of her very proud of her.

After he had finished sending out the memo's he started on her suspension forms. He was determined to make sure she knew exactly why she was being thrown out and why he didn't want her around for a while. He really never thought she would go that far and be that cruel but she had and now he had to deal with it. He wouldn't do what others did; he wouldn't just let her get her own way or bully people into letting her do it by herself because others always got hurt by it. Even if he had to use Jack to get his point across he would.

He wished he had done this differently maybe taken it all slower. Maybe he could have tried to keep it secret. Maybe he should have handled it himself. Maybe maybe maybe. There were too many maybes too many what ifs. He knows better than most what's done is done and now he had to deal with the fallout. He was determined to make sure that she knew he was not going to put up with her acting like that he was not subjecting the rest of them to her.

Putting the date at the top of the form he started filling out the paperwork in clear and precise terms and her punishments. He couldn't wait to see her face when she saw them.

Gwen watched him walk to the office bewildered first he wanted her out of the office and now he was making her stay. It was for paperwork which Ianto was strict with bit it meant she didn't have to leave quite so soon. Maybe something would happen to make Ianto see that they needed her here. She also wanted time to see what she could find on the facilities.

Little did she know they were not on the system there was nothing there and even if there was Alice Rhiannon and Ianto would be the only ones with the password except Tosh of course but Gwen wasn't to know that and even if she found the program Tosh would know from the moment she found it and tried to get in. Ianto had already decided that he wouldn't risk any of the refugees or patients so the handwritten files would stay in the secure archives. Rhiannon and Alice would work from the hub now anyway so they had to ask either Ianto or Tosh or Owen for the code.

Gwen sat back down in her seat and reached for a pen she knew that she couldn't risk trying to find anything out now. They hadn't mentioned names or locations so she couldn't go herself. And she doubted anyone else would help her. She really didn't realise just how close Ianto was to retconning and firing her. At least she had got more time for herself in the hub to try and change their minds.

Rodney was watching her from his workstation he was worried that she would try and find something. And every now and again he saw her write something in the search bar when she thought someone wasn't looking. He pulled up her history and found what she was looking for. Ianto told them anything to do with the safe houses and so on was to go through Rhiannon and Alice which meant they were not meant to go find it themselves.

Grabbing a few files as an excuse he hurried up the stairs to Ianto's office. He knocked on the door out of politeness and training.

"Come in." He ventured into the office wondering just how much extra stress he was about to cause Ianto with the information he had just found. "What's up Rodney?" Ianto asked as he was going through some paperwork.

"I was watching Gwen." He said as he sat down opposite. "She kept looking around at everyone making sure they weren't looking then typing something in her search engine. I know it was out of the ordinary because you don't usually make sure you're clear before searching something so I pulled up her history. She has been putting in searching trying to find information on the safe houses compounds and the medical facility you told us about in the meeting."

Ianto just signed and leaned back in his chair. "She won't find anything nothing is on the server. It's all paper which is now in the secure archives." He had put them there that morning.

"I know but she is trying to dig up as much as she can about them and you know that if she does that she will be round trying to prove she can do better and prove she should have been told first. Those people and aliens don't need her going round."

"No they don't. I'll add a few things to her suspension paperwork. Thank you for bringing this to me can you send me every search she does until she comes up to the office." Ianto was getting furious couldn't she just leave things alone.

"Ianto one of the things the military teaches you is respects for your superior officers and I don't mean to be rude but Jack never really enforced that. We are a family here and I like it I like where I work but the one thing I have noticed is that even though she worked with the police she thinks she has to know everything and she thinks she knows everything."

"I know Rodney. I thought before Jack left she was getting it. But she always challenged Jack too so I know I will catch some of it but what I saw today was just ridiculous. I will take care of it." Ianto assured him.

"I'm not criticizing you Ianto you are one of the best leaders I have ever seen and in I have seen plenty. I just wanted to give you a heads up." Rodney sent a small smile his way trying to make him feeling a little better. "We are all here for you Ianto." He told him as he walked out of the office.

Ianto pulled Gwen's paperwork towards him again and write down another sentence about why she was being suspended sighing to himself he wondered what Jack would do but knew that he had to deal with this Jack wasn't here.

A/N: I keep thinking this is nearly finished and then it isn't. Hopefully the next chapter is the last but I am not promising anything.

Rhoda x


	9. Chapter 9

Note: I do not own Torchwood or their characters.

This is where the entire story is AU now I will not follow Season Two Three or Four. Radio plays or books. OC characters and those from later seasons.

Chapter Nine

Gwen read the document in front of her she was in the office like she was meant to be. Unfortunately nothing had happened for which they needed her help. There had been a few police calls which Andy had returned instead. Ianto's reasoning was she was busy with her paperwork.

Ianto was watching her take in the document. He had listed every reason why she was being suspended. He had also written the evidence he had for each one so she couldn't contest them.

**Insubordination. **

**Disrespectful of every member of Torchwood full time and volunteer. **

**Contempt and disrespect to new members of Torchwood. **

**Posed a threat to new members resulting in guns being drawn and words exchanged. **

**Despite clear instruction that all things relevant to safe houses compounds and medical facility were to go through the new caretakers attempts were made to find locations and names of said places. **

**Disobeying orders – paperwork needed to be completed before the beginning of suspension however point above means paperwork had been ignored. **

**Evidence: CCTV footage of the meeting and history of database searches while meant to be completing paperwork. Also supported by CCTV footage of the hub. **

**CONSEQUENCES: RESTRICTED TO HUB ON RETURN FOR ONE WEEK. DUTIES WILL BE PAPERWORK CLEANING AND TOURIST OFFICE DUTIES.**

**FURTHER DEMOSTRATION OF THESE OFEENCES AND OR OTHERS MAY RESULT IN RETCON DISMISSAL OR JAIL.**

She was trying to think of a good argument as to why she couldn't be suspended. Ianto could see the cogs working he had been clear in the reasons why she was to leave the hub for nine days. He had also written to consequences and what could happen if she acted up again. He saw her eyes widen and the words retcon fired and jail. She couldn't believe what she was reading he would really send her to jail just because she challenged him with her out of the way he wouldn't have to worry about Jack leaving him for her when he returned now Rhys had broken up with her.

Ianto could feel satisfaction and lust emanate from her and he could see the reasoning all over her face. Jail would keep her out of the way of Jack's path but that wasn't the reason why he would have done it. She went after Alice and Rhiannon today that was not forgiven easily. She should know from the fact that Ianto Tosh and Rosanne all stood to defend Rhiannon and Alice. Owen was already standing and would not have hesitated in incapacitating her.

"Is it clear to you Gwen?" he asked his voice was calm and controlled she could tell he was trying to not to lose his temper.

"Yes it's clear." She ground out. He knew she would be argumentative so he decided to show her why this was happening. He bought up the CCTV of the meeting and pressed play.

She watched the footage trying to take in what she saw. Even she could see some of what Ianto was talking about if someone had acted that way in front of her she would have been offended and probably would have taken some of the actions Ianto did. But nine days suspension and threat of retcon firing and jail wasn't that too far.

"You know I have seen records of people being retcon here for doing less." She looked up at him as he spoke. "The slightest hint of insubordination and they were gone." Her eyebrows raised at that piece of information. "Jack was always lenient because people who were willing to stand up got the job done. He didn't want to subdue their personalities he wanted them to be and I want to be the same but that wasn't just standing up that was insubordination and you went after my sister and Alice am I meant to just let you get away with that. I'm not Jack Gwen I won't let you bowl me over I am in charge now you want to stay you listen to my orders." Ianto decided to be honest and frank. Her face flushed with embarrassment it wasn't her finest moment and it resulted in a gun to her head literally.

"Alice was trying to protect her son Gwen just like you were trying to protect Rhys when we betrayed Jack. Do you know what people would do to them just to get Jack to do what they wanted that was the reason he kept her so far away. She was protecting Steven it was her right to tell you when she felt comfortable instead of demanding it out of her." Ianto continued.

"And you keep saying we need to be more human so I hired to of the most human people I know to care for those we can't they deserve more than a part time people disturbing them disrupting their already secret life they need 24/7 care and Rhiannon and Alice can give that." why was he explaining himself.

"Jack kept them secret for a reason Gwen he trusted me because I knew what could happen if people find out and trust me Gwen I won't give you the nightmares of what I have seen." He was trying to make her see.

"Your acting like you were the only one Jack left. What about Tosh and Owen they have known him for years worked with him for so long. What about me we were lovers he slept next to me at night he bought me this" he held up the chain that Jack had given him. "He also bought me a mug saying world's best boyfriend. Every night I go to sleep I look over to his side of the bed and know I'll wake up and he isn't there but I still have to come in and run this place. Am I allowed to act like that if I don't get my Gwen?" he asked her. "Can I go off on one just because of a secret? Is that fair?" he leaned forward his voice still calm and collected. Her eyes had widened as she took in the necklace and when he mentioned the mug he thought he eyebrows would disappear into her hair line. "Well would it be okay for me to act the way you did. I certainly have much more of a reason to so shall I scream and shout be ignorant threatening act like I'm the only one in pain?" she sank into her seat trying to disappear watching yourself act in a way you never thought you would and then having it shoved in your face isn't something she thought would happen to her.

"I…I…I…" she didn't know what to say sorry didn't seem appropriate not to mention unwelcomed but what else could she say. She was angry at Jack for not telling her and before he left she had started to understand she was never going to have him. But when he left all she could think about was wasn't she enough for him to stay but that was the problem wasn't it she was thinking about herself.

"When you first started I understood why Jack hired you: you did remind us about humanity but you forget that we are jaded we already saw the evil of the world before we came here. It's why we are here to try and fight what tried to get us. Sometimes it's easier to manage by not seeing the humanity otherwise we wouldn't be able to do the job. You put yourself in the shoes of the victim and then tears us apart for not doing the same. We have been the victims many times over we know what's at stake you can't keep taking away our coping mechanism as well." She sat still waiting for him to finish. She wondered what else he could say to her what else could he throw in her face.

"I expect you to come back next week with a new attitude and an understanding that what I say goes if you want to stay here. You can leave now." He pointed at the door indicating the end of the conversation. He put her paperwork in the in progress tray and switched off the CCTV feed. He didn't look back at her as she stood up. She kept glancing at him as she walked out of the door waiting for him to tell her they needed her. But he didn't he was focused on the work in front of him. She slowly walked down the stairs and to her desk everyone else who was still there were engrossed in their work. What was she going to do for nine days? She could go out with friends visit her parents but what about all the time in-between. As she headed out she realised that Rhys probably hadn't finished packing yet maybe she could change his mind. Getting into her car she headed for home only she didn't know it wasn't a home anymore she had seen to that.

Rhys had unpacked his clothes and essentials in Andy's spare room. They would have to share a bathroom but they would get on fine it would be like in university again. Andy had already text him saying he was staying late at hub so he was to make himself at home. He had picked up all his dirty washing as well as the clean clothes. He put a load of washing on before starting his dinner he really just wanted to relax tonight and take everything that happened in.

Ianto decided to stay late with the others Marc Rick Kate and Jen had left early in the evening Tony and Isabelle left not long after Gwen. Andy James and Rodney were sticking around since they started just before lunch and Tosh Rosanne Owen were coming back to catch up on the work they should have done while they were helping Rhys pack up his stuff. Rhiannon and Alice went back to Rhiannon's the amount of time they were spending there they may as well move in. Maybe he could ask them to move into Jack's house they were three other bedrooms on the same floor as his and Jacks which they had managed to clear out and clean before Jack left not to mention the empty ones that would soon be on the first floor too when everyone moved out so maybe they could be closer to the hub and Rhiannon's. He wasn't expecting her to give up her home but putting it out there couldn't be bad was it? Looking at his desk he couldn't believe that it was still clear. He was ready for it to be a complete mess but he had managed to keep on top of everything. But then again he was good at this.

He couldn't stop clinging at the necklace Jack bought him ever since he had shown Gwen he couldn't stop reminding himself that it was there. It was like exposing it to someone else he had taken it away from just him and Jack. He picked up a pile of files and headed down to his desk in the hub everyone had been great about him keeping both. But they all understood that the office was still Jack's in Ianto's mind. The desk in the hub meant he could hang out with the rest of the team while he worked.

As he sat at his desk he realised that it was exactly the same as it was when they cleaned up nothing had been moved. He felt grateful that they realised that when Jack came back this would be his desk again and they kept it just as he left it. Rosanne quietly set a cup of coffee down next to him.

"How did it go with Rhys?" he asked her taking a sip he hadn't had much to drink that afternoon.

"It was okay you could tell it was hard for him to strip that flat bare he had tried so hard to make it a home and he had to destroy it but he managed it. I was surprised how much he contributed. He left a nearly empty kitchen the furniture he didn't need at Andy's most of the book CD DVD collections. Artwork ornaments etc. The TV DVD player the sound system his laptop. I wanted to hire a van for his furniture but he said he didn't need it at Andy's and since he didn't want to keep it he would rather get new stuff when he got another place he left it for her. But most of the personal items homey items he took. It looks like someone just moved in it's that bare."

"So he left her with an empty house." Well she did deserve it.

"Goes with that things she calls a heart." Rosanne was not happy with Gwen even though they had a truce in place as soon as she hurt Rhys and went after Rhiannon and Alice Rosanne went back to just hating her. Ianto choked on the sip of coffee he had just taken. She slapped his back a couples of times even though it didn't help his breathing any.

"Can you not say stuff like that when I'm eating or drinking please?" He coughed out. Wiping the coffee from his chin. He was glad none of it went on the paperwork or he would have to print them out again.

"Sorry hun." Rosanne was sorry but how was she supposed to know he would have that reaction. She kissed the top if his head and went back to her station. Tosh was busy running another set of security protocols while she did some upgrades on the programs.

Rodney had wandered down the medical bay to see if there was anything Owen could do to speed up his recovery he really wanted to get rid of some of his restless energy working out but Owen kept said not yet last week. He was following Doctors orders and all he wanted to was get back to his usual daily workout.

"Owen you got a minute for a check-up?" he asked as he hopped up onto the table so the doctor couldn't refuse. James chuckled as he handed Owen his stethoscope.

"You really are getting restless aren't you?" Owen started the basic exam.

"Yes I am I don't like sitting around all day." Rodney let him guide him through the exam.

"Well if you are healed enough I can authorise light exercise nothing that would aggravate your back. I've got lots of great equipment here but we still haven't found anything to speed up healing on flesh wounds."

"Just tell me I can work out a little each day." Rodney told him as James set up for imaging of his wounds so they could tell if they had healed well.

"If I know you at all a little wouldn't be accurate." Owen knew as soon as he said yes Rodney would be back to his old workout schedule which was not light exercise.

"I promise I will not overdo it but not getting rid of this restless energy is interrupting my sleep and is putting me off my work I just want to work a little off every day." Rodney was close to whining.

It took a little while for them to determine that he was healing well as long as he didn't over exert himself and his exercises didn't aggravate his back much he would be able to exercise a little.

"YES!" Owen and James grinned as Rodney jumped up from the table and ran up the bay stairs.

"I will go and make sure he doesn't overdo it." James muttered.

"James are you okay?" Owen had noticed he had withdrawn a little.

"It's nothing. I just feel a little alone." James admitted he knew it would be easier in the long run to just say it to Owen whether people believed it or not he was actually good at giving advice.

"I'm guessing you mean romantically." Owen turned to face him leaning against the table. He patted the space next to him and waited for James to join him.

"I know in this job it's hard to have long lasting relationships but it isn't impossible you just have to find the right guy."

"It's not the job. I mean when it was just you lot I could have seen my romantic life take a large hit but now it's all of us I do get out I hang out with friends I have been on a few dates but now I know about this I know that I am condemning them to a life of wondering if tomorrow will be it late nights cold beds even with us all here. I will be easily distracted worried about having a family if it got that far. Even if it got to choose how could I leave this place knowing how much good I am doing?"

"If you love them you would give this up of that I have no doubt because that kind of love is rare." Owen told him, he understood the concerns that James had they had all gone through them at one point. Although he was not happy to admit his solution wasn't a good one but he was trying to work through his issues.

"Will I ever find them if I am always here?" James felt that no matter where he turned he was at a dead end.

"It's not something you can predict you'll know when the time is right." Owen had felt that way with Katie and even Diane but he was sure he wouldn't be lucky a third time. At this moment in time he had resigned himself that he wouldn't find someone else who could deal with him.

"I guess wish it was easier. Anyway I'll keep an eye on Rodney and make sure that he doesn't over so it."

"Stop looking for it and it mind find you." Owen told him as he ascended the steps.

Rodney ran up the stairs and through the hub. Those who were still there were confused but didn't have chance to ask him he was headed wherever he was going in a hurry. They turned back to their work they were doing. About ten minutes later James came up looking a little grim but he headed in the same direction as Rodney. Owen followed him up but went to his desk.

"What's with them?" Ianto asked from his station he didn't want gossip he just wanted to know his team members were okay.

"Rodney is healed enough to start doing light exercise so he happy that he gets to work off some of his restless energy and get back to some of his workout schedule. James is okay other than that I can't tell anything." He would keep his team mates confidence.

"Okay." Ianto didn't push he knew that Owen would not break someone's confidence.

"I'm glad Rodney can finally work out. I think he spends more time here than I do sometimes I don't have any work to do because he has already done it before I get in." Tosh told them as she went through her reports.

"I think it's not so much that he is bored but he is used to military regimen. He has spent over fifteen years living by a strict set of rules and protocols one of those is fitness and he hasn't been able to follow those since he got hurt." Rosanne commented from where she was at her station.

"Yeah that probably has something to do with it. He reminds me of Rhiannon." Owen said facing the rest of them.

"Why?" Ianto wondered.

"Because despite being injured they push themselves to their limits because they don't like being bored." Andy said he had noticed that.

"Huh that sounds about right." Ianto agreed.

"You are too bloody quiet I keep missing you when I get up here." Owen groaned.

"Maybe you should be more observant." Andy snapped back.

"Well sorrrrrry for not seeing you when you hide behind your computer screen and not talk for ages." Ianto Tosh and Rosanne rolled their eyes. Owen and Andy were similar so they snapped a lot but it never meant thy hated each other they just liked to bitch at each other.

"Whatever." Andy focused back on his work effectively ending the fight.

"Irritating Welshman." Owen muttered as he focused on his.

James was glad that he had decided to make sure that Rodney didn't overdo it because as soon as he entered the gym he was rushing over and lowering the rate of the running machine.

"Did you not hear Owen he said light exercise not put yourself back in the hospital?" James snapped at him handing him a water bottle.

"That was light for me." Rodney was defensive he just wanted to burn off some energy.

"It may be light for you but it was still too much for your body to handle." James got on the running machine next to him and started at a slow pace.

"Fine I'll slow down." Rodney wondered why James was on edge normally he wouldn't snap he was a very friendly person. James sighed he didn't mean to snap at Rodney.

"Sorry I shouldn't have snapped. But I was right Owen did mean light exercise if you have a setback healing is just going to take longer."

"I know I just couldn't help it I really miss my daily workout it was great for boosting your energy but you slept well at night. Right now my body is so full of energy I don't sleep well and can't sit still for long." Rodney explained.

"I know I get it but Owen has spent so long helping you heal just go easy yeah." James had gone over everyone's medical file just like Tony had just case Owen wasn't in the field and they needed to act quickly.

"I'll try but I'm used to it so it's difficult to break and now I can get back into it it's going to be hard not to go back to it." Rodney admitted.

"I know. Why don't you run through your daily workout with me and I can tell you where you need to cut down or what you need cut out completely." James suggested.

"Yeah okay." They went through Rodney's workout and only had to cut down a third the rest was okay. The main ones they had to cut were the ones that pulled his back muscles too much.

"I think I can work with this. All I have to do is add more of the training I can do and I'll be able to keep my usual time." Rodney was satisfied that he was able to burn off his excess energy now.

"I do kick boxing so I don't have to do a work out this much."

"How often do you do kick boxing?" Rodney passed him a water bottle sitting down on the floor mat James following him.

"My friend from college runs a twenty four hour gym. I go when I can since is primarily a kick boxing gym there is always someone there to spar with and train with. It's primarily used by doctor's police officers those who don't have regular work hours." James lay on his back his arm pillowing his head.

"Why do you still go there when you have this to work out in." he gestured to the large gym that one of the storage rooms close to the hub had been turned into.

"Because out there I get to see people talk to them have a laugh. It's a place like my home where Torchwood doesn't rule me I just get to be James. I'm not a doctor not Torchwood I don't have to worry about them going off on one because of my sexuality." James loved his work but like all of them they needed somewhere someone something on the outside that gives them a break when they need them.

"Would you mind if I joined you from time to time it sounds like a good place to get away?" Rodney was worried that James would think he was taking to take his place away.

"I don't mind." James was still lying back staring at the ceiling.

"James I know that we don't talk much but we are team mates so you can talk to me if you need to. Sometimes it's easy to feel alone when you're surrounded by couples. Before today there were only four of us that were single. Ianto is trying to carry on without Jack, Owen isn't looking for anything and as far as we know he isn't interested in men. Rhys just broke up with Gwen so those two are not looking right now we are the only one looking for a relationship. You and I are the only ones who want to find someone." They didn't talk much that was true. Rodney was always doing computer work and James was always in the med bay lab or researching.

"Thanks it goes both ways." James said softly. After the workout he just did he was tired but he wanted to stay and get some work done. He suddenly yawned quite loudly and Rodney couldn't help but chuckle. "Maybe you should catch a couple hours."

James couldn't agree more just because he came in just before lunch doesn't mean that he was asleep just before he came in. James had woken at six had breakfast went to the gym and did a two hour workout before running errands and come into work.

"What about you all that exercise you just did you should let your body relax too. Catch a couple of hours."

"I will come on." Rodney reached down to help James to his feet. They ended up closer than they thought and on impulse James hugged him.

"Sorry sorry." he jumped back embarrassed that he felt the need to hug someone. Rodney seemed to understand though. He drew him back and wrapped his arms around him pulling his head to rest against his shoulder.

"Like I said I know we don't talk much but you can always come and talk to me." He told him holding him close.

"Thank you." James murmured into Rodney's shoulder. Maybe he wasn't the only one who felt lonely. They stood there for a little while accepting the comfort from each other.

James was the one to pull back his face still a little flushed from embarrassment but Rodney didn't mention it he knew that in this line of work it was easy to get lonely.

"Come on lets go get some sleep." Rodney slipped his arm through James gently leading him to the on call room. They showered and changed and James was glad when he his head hit the pillow he was surprised when Rodney slid in behind him wrapping his arm around him.

Rodney felt him tense up but didn't stop moving until they were pressed together.

"Turn around." James wanted to say no he wanted to tell him to leave but having someone next to him for a little while he didn't feel so alone. He turned in Rodney's arms letting him tuck his head under Rodney's and the covers pulled up over them.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" James tried to lighten the situation but it didn't work.

"Friends can comfort each other." Rodney told him as he got himself comfortable with his arms still wrapped around James. A small part of James still wanted to move put the rest of him finally felt better than he had in a while.

"Thank you Rodney. And like I said before this will always go both ways I'm here for you too." He said softly surrendering to Rodney's embrace.

"I know. Now sleep you need it." Rodney watched James relax and fall asleep before he let himself relax. Slowly he fell asleep secure in the knowledge that he had a friend who understood him better than most without even trying.

A couple of hours later James and Rodney returned to the main hub. The rest that had stayed still working. When they returned Tosh and Rosanne left to catch a few hours and Owen was still in the med bay while Ianto had already retired to the bunker. He would get up early the next morning to plan for the coming week.

James touched Rodney's shoulder as he headed to the med bay to see what he could work on and if Owen needed any help. Rodney settled in front of his monitor feeling a lot better now he could focus properly. Tosh had left a list of what she and Rosanne had done while he was asleep so he knew what he needed to work on. After a few days of doing something twice or thinking the other had done a task and not getting it done they had decided to make sure the others knew what had already been done so they could start work on what needed to be done right away and no waste time it worked for them.

Owen turned around to face James when he reached the bottom of the steps. Weight seemed to have lifted and his eyes seemed to be brighter.

"You looked better a little more settled." James knew Owen would notice he always did but when you work closely with someone you pick a lot up.

"Rodney and I talked. He said that since we are the only two single people actively looking for someone right now we can relate to each other and even though we don't talk much I can always go to him." James told him. He kept on contact with all of his best friends but there were all over the place. They knew he worked for something top secret and they never pried but they always wanted to know it he had found someone and he kept having to say no it saddened him that he couldn't find someone but at the same time like he told Owen earlier did he really want to find someone while he worked at Torchwood.

"That's good then you have someone else to talk to." Owen could see where Rodney was coming from. He wasn't looking for anything right he was trying to sort himself out and adding another person to the mix would not help. Maybe those two could help each other better than he could help James.

"Do you need help with anything?" James asked. He had already finished his assignment early on in the day and was just pottering around tidying up.

"Yeah I'm going through the database again to see if anymore reports were added on weevils. If you can search for the reports I'll started adding them to the list to be analysed." It was a boring task but it needed to be done. Weevils were the most common creature from the rift and Owen wanted to learn as much as he could. "We'll go up to the main hub since all we need is our computers."

James sat in front of his computer and started up the searches. He glanced over at Rodney who fingers were flying across the keys James knew he would never be able to type that fast. Owen sat down at his desk next to him drawing his gaze away from Rodney.

"Do we have any?" Owen asked.

"A couple but I can search for the other files we need to add to our list." Nodding Owen and James got started on sorting out the case numbers they needed to check out next time they had a research day.

Rodney could see some of the tension had left James' shoulders and he was glad he had helped but the glances James kept shooting his way while working confused him a little but he took it a compliment instead. Bringing up a chat window he sent a short message. "Dinner tomorrow? Smile I see perfection."

James was glad that Owen was making a drink when the message came through because he eyes flew out of their sockets. He typed a reply before Owen came back and saw this he would like to keep to himself a little longer. "I would like that. Smile same reason."

Rodney smiled behind his computer screen as he continued his work they would work out the details tomorrow but for tonight he was very busy as were they.

Gwen entered the flat hoping Rhys was still there. Maybe she could talk him round make him see he needed her. Walking into the living/kitchen area she stopped her bag falling to the floor. The flat was almost bare. He had left furniture and a few things she had bought for the flat a few DVD's CD's and books. Frames ornaments trinkets. The TV DVD and sounds system were gone most of the kitchen things were gone. She wandered to the bedroom peeking in the bathroom which was also half empty. His draws and side of the wardrobe were empty hangars left neatly. The bed was made the bedside cabinet was empty.

She sat down on her side of the bed completely drained. She had a gun pointed at her suspended and now Rhys was actually gone. She didn't realise he must have had help to clear out his things all she could think about was how much she had lost. Still after all that she was still focused on herself.

Marc and Rick Kate and Jen already knew how to work with each other and Isabelle Tony Andy and Gwen pretty much worked alone on what they did. The police liaison Andy and Gwen did depended on who was in or who called a lot of them preferred to speak to Andy which got on her nerves but it meant she had to work harder which everyone thought was a good thing.

Owen preferred to put three files on the table and they randomly picked their assignments and research. It kept things interesting and it meant they all did bits and pieces of everything. But there had been a couple of days where they had holed themselves up in the research room chosen for medical research and just worked on one topic. That type of system worked for them and Ianto had hoped this would happen. Similar minded people working together and progressing faster because more minds meant more ideas.

Ianto worked alone also but he did make sure to include Tosh and Owen when it came to major decisions and made sure they had a meeting every week to go over everything. He was extremely considerate of his operatives and didn't make large decisions without some input. He wanted to make sure that everyone felt included and everyone loved him for it. Especially those who came from One they were so used to taking orders it was different to have someone actually ask for your opinion. He used their skillsets but never stopped them learning something else. His training programme was working sometimes the times were changed around if they had an investigation but it got done somehow.

Ianto was good at his job and it reflected in his operatives but there were times Ianto wished Jack was back not because he thought he couldn't do it but because he would give it up if it meant having him home.

A/N: Gonna start on story three soon. This time I decided to post all at once so it wasn't months before I uploaded again I hope it was okay.

Next One will be called He's Back : )


End file.
